Strange Things
by Morrigue
Summary: It's been over a year since Strange Relationships, Damon split with Lizzie & she isn't talking to Stefan either. Then Damon shows up and she finds herself fighting Dragons, fighting her feelings for Damon and that's just the start!
1. The Unwelcome Visitor

A knock at my door at 8 O'clock at night could only mean one thing.

Someone had found me after a year of trying to forget about vampires, there was no need to ask who had found me as the heavy insistent knock could only mean one person and that person was my ex-boyfriend.

I opened the door and he stood there smiling at me. "Hello Elizabeth, it's been quite a while hasn't it? How are you?"

"I'm very well thank you Damon. How are you?" His eyes narrowed at the frosty reception he got from me but he was still smiling which really irritated me.

"I'm very good, thank you. May I come in?"

"That won't be such a good idea, I'm sorry."

That made him stop smiling and he was starting to get annoyed with me for being impolite.

"You can't still be angry at me for that unfortunate little incident with Sarah surely? That was over a year ago,"

"That unfortunate little incident?

Oh you mean when we had that argument over you wanting to turn me and then you got pissed off and attacked my oldest friend, who was also my best friend I might add.

She hasn't spoken to me since and you never apologised, so yes, I am still angry with you."

I went to slam the door in his face but he put his foot on the threshold so it wouldn't shut all the way.

"Alright! I'm sorry, I was angry- there, I've said it. Now will you let me in?" I sighed and gestured for him to come in, just as my hunky neighbour from the flat above came down the stairs all dressed to go out.

"Liz! Fancy a night on the tiles? A group of us are going to Oceana if you fancy it." Chris had gorgeous long brown hair that was normally left to flow loose, but tonight it was tied back for the occasion, setting off those deep blue eyes of his nicely.

"I'm afraid she's otherwise engaged for tonight," purred a silky voice behind me.

Chris looked a bit startled and then just smiled and shrugged, "sorry love. Didn't know you had company. I'll see you later."

I shut the door and turned a murderous look on Damon, "do you mind? You're not my boyfriend anymore and you have no right to stick your nose into my business!"

The truth was I had been plucking up the courage to ask Chris out for the past six months, we had spoken briefly to each other when crossing in the lobby and collecting our post, but this was the first time he had asked me to join him and his friends out clubbing- one step closer and now it was ruined thanks to Damon.

But he just shrugged and smiled as he investigated and analysed my flat, "you've still got the sword I gave you for Christmas then?" He said as he walked into the living room.

"Yes, I'm very attached to it." He got it down and unsheathed it, turning it in the daylight and inspecting the edges, "I had this specially made you know. I know how much you loved Dragonheart."

I smiled at the memory of opening a long box on Christmas Day and seeing the sword in its sheath. As it was modelled originally on Richard The Lionhearts' sword Stefan was impressed for about two minutes until I unsheathed it and he saw the scratch running down the middle on both sides- that was when he guessed what it was and started shaking his head in his I should've known way.

"You keep it sharpened, that's good. It can be used for combat you know."

"I know, you told me." Damon put the sword back carefully on the magnetic holders on the wall plaque and looked around the living room with great interest.

"So how's my brother these days? Has Elena got bored with him yet?" The question I'd been dreading, how was I going to answer this one?

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him in a while."

His eyes widened in in surprise and suddenly he was so close I couldn't move and his eyes narrowed- not a good sign, "but I'm sure you knew that already which is why you're here."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"If you haven't seen Stefan yet then you're on your way to see him.

I know you Damon, the only reason you apologised so freely is so that you can report back to Stefan, so now you've seen my flat you can let him know that I'm fine and that I don't want to see either him or you again."

He whirled round and glared at me. "Just so I can clarify the situation, you haven't spoken to my brother in how long?"

"Since just after we split. You've had a good nose around, I'd like you to leave now."

"Why aren't you speaking to Stefan?"

"Why don't you go and ask him that?" That surprised him, he took a deep breath and said that he'd see me later.

"Don't bank on it! I'm moving out tomorrow!" I called as he slammed the door on his way out.

It was nearly true, I was moving the day after and only had the living room left to pack up and then it was back to a nice cosy vampire free zone.

The next day I had to nip to the local supermarket for a few bits, on the way back my bag split which was just my luck. I was angry that Damon had found me and even more angry that after a year he thought he could just walk back into my life and expect me to fall into his arms and I was angry that we both knew that sooner or later I would.

However, I was going to make damn sure that I put up a bloody good fight first.

"Lizzie! Here, let me take that," I turned to see hunky Chris pulling out a spare carrier bag. We started loading stuff into it and he laughed when I confessed I wasn't having a good day, "boyfriend trouble?" he asked.

"No, ex-boyfriend trouble actually. Decided to let me know he was back after a year abroad."

We walked on in silence for a bit before the subject was changed and Damon was all but forgotten about, instead we talked about everything from what was on TV tonight to how drunk he had gotten the previous night.

Once home he said he would take my bags in for me and I honestly thought my luck had changed when he put them in the kitchen and suddenly realised he didn't have his keys on him. "Well the caretaker finishes his lunch in half an hour, you can stay and have a cup of tea if you like," I offered. It was accepted and while he was nosing round my living room I made the tea, but when I brought it in he had found a photo that was taken just over a year ago in Atlanta and worse still he recognised Stefan and Damon.

"Aren't these the blokes that claim to be vampires? The Salvatore brothers right?" he asked as he dug it out of the box I'd literally thrown it into.

"Oh, um, yeah." I said quietly.

"My little sister's in to all that Twilight stuff, she went mad when the papers said that vampires were actually real. She had a crush on the older brother- what his name?"

"Damon,"

"That's it! Damon Salvatore! Hang on a minute, is this you and your ex?" He had finally twigged, it was time to 'fess up. The paparazzi had long stopped trying to photograph me, I wasn't as interesting as Damon and had virtually gone into hiding anyway. "Um, yes, it is."

"Oh. So I recognise Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley and the other two girls who are in the tv series, but not anyone else."

He sat next to me with the picture in his hands, this wasn't turning out how I expected, all I needed now was for Damon to walk through the door and I'd go mad. I sighed and looked at the picture, there was nothing for it.

I pointed out and named everyone, including Damon and Stefan, Chris stopped me at Damon and it suddenly sunk in who my ex was. "You're kidding me right?" I shook my head.

"That's a pity. That's a real shame, because that means you must be Elizabeth Roberts and I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to kill you."

I looked at him uncomprehending, then his face started to blur and I thought it was just me. But then he started to get bigger and his voice deeper with a growl behind it, I had no idea what he was changing into but I had to get out of there.

I tried to run to the door but he grabbed me by the arm and twisted it, I couldn't even reach my mobile to phone the police. "Damon will be round soon and when he comes round you'll already be beyond saving, then it'll be his time to die slowly and painfully," he was actually growling now and I his fingers were growing into huge claws.

But then I heard a ripping sound as his clothes tore and I looked back to see a massive great reptilian head looming above me and I screamed at the top of my lungs, as long and loud as I could in the hope that someone would hear me.

"Shut up!" I could see the inside of his mouth all the way to the back of his throat and I thought I was going to die right then. "Why me? I haven't spoken to them in a year! Damon just came round to tell me he was back and I told him to go away!"

"He came round to see you though Lizzie, that means he still cares about you. If you tell me where they both live then I'll make your death quick and as painless as I can as you've been a good neighbour. If you don't then I'll burn you alive and chew you bit by bit."


	2. The Dragon Formerly Known As Chris

I had a sudden panic attack and couldn't breathe let alone speak, but the dragon formerly known as Chris started roaring at me again and telling me to talk.

I thought for a moment that I could pretend I had an address book in a box upstairs or in the kitchen, the try and make a break for it. But a voice in my head told me not to be stupid, just hang on a bit longer, help was coming.

A minute later it suddenly hit home that the voice didn't belong to me. "I don't know where they live! Please Chris! All I know is that Damon moved back to Italy after we split and Stefan put the house where we used to live on the market as well," true.

"I could've told you that! You're lying to me! That was in the papers, I want to know where Damons' living now and if I don't then I'll kill you slowly." I tried to think of distractions and wriggled in his grip trying to free, "please! Let me go! I'll forget about this if you let me go I promise, I was going to ask you out before you got the photo. We still can, I love dragons!"

"Have you ever been kissed by one?" Suddenly I thought I might be in with a chance, I shook my head. Then he licked me and I turned my head away repulsed while he laughed at the trick he just played, but his laughter died when he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Who else has got a key?" he demanded.

"No one!" I assured him, he looked at me and growled. I honestly thought he was going to eat me, but instead he turned around to get a good look at who was in the hallway, he didn't see the wolf until it sprang at him from the kitchen.

The dragon roared and spurted out flames from his mouth but the wolf was already on his head and was trying to bite through the two horns on its' head, but the dragon shook his head back and forth trying to dislodge the wolf.

I managed to get free of the talons and had ran over to the other end of the room trying to dodge the failing tail, I was looking around for weapons when I heard a yelp- the dragon had backed into the doorway and brought his head up effectively crushing the wolf and nearly impaling him on one of the horns.

The dragon brought his head down at speed, throwing the wolf into the hall wall with a sickening crack, I couldn't see him and I yelled out his name at the top of my voice hoping he might get up and get back into the fight, but he didn't.

The dragon seemed to be leaning over him, "fool to think you could take on me. My race will destroy you and will rule the world forever!" With a shock I heard Damons' voice in my head telling me to get the sword to him.

The sword! Of course! How stupid was I?

I thanked every God and Goddess I could remember the names of, that the sword above the fireplace was held on by magnetic sword mounts. I took it down and unsheathed it but the dragon formerly known as Chris heard it and spun around to see what the noise was, it laughed when it saw me with the sword.

"Playing dragon slayer are we little girl? I'm surprised you can even hold it." True, I had to hold it with both hands, but this was a proper dragon slaying sword and it was better than Duncan Macleoads' Katana which was on display on my dining room table.

Although decorated with a dragons' head hilt, the Samuaris' didn't have to slay dragons and the thin curved blade was more suited to taking the heads of immortals than cutting through scales.

"This is a dragonslayer' sword, Chris. It's magic and it will kill you." The dragon laughed, Damon's voice in my head told me to not to try anything stupid, just get the sword to him.

That was my plan, I let out a yell and charged at the dragon formerly known as Chris, Damon screamed in my mind "Lizzie! No!" and it hurt so much that for a second I could only concentrate on his voice and in that split second the dragon had turned and knocked me flat on my face with his tail.

As I tried to get up the dragon was upon me with his jaws open wide, blood running freely from the deep wounds on its head created by Damon were running down its' face and burning the carpet.

My reactions for the next few seconds were based on some sort of instinct, or else Bowens' spirit decided to inhabit me and help me out just this one time. I got up and then as the jaws came down I flung myself towards them, turning in mid air so I was on back and then brought the sword up under the jaw just before it meets the neck.

I pushed with all my strength and somehow buried the sword up to its' hilt. I tried to crawl out of the way as fast as I could as the dragon formerly known as Chris roared with pain and shock, but then he/it stopped roaring and the head came crashing down, pinning me on the back of my knees and all was silent.

"Lizzie!" Damon was staggering towards me, he obviously had a few broken bones and his t-shirt and jacket had a large gash on the right side by his ribs that was bleeding badly.

I tried to crawl out from under the dragon but I couldn't. "I'm stuck!" I called, panicking in case he came back to life, Damon came over and lifted the head up so I could get out, then sat back down holding his side and looking at me weirdly.

"You killed it," he said finally, but all I could think about was getting my sword out.

"I think so. I need to get the sword, help me, quick! In case he's not dead." But Damon just sat there and told me again that I'd killed it, but by now I was trying to fend off shock and all I could think about was the sword. I wanted my sword and I didn't have the strength to lift the head or to roll it over, so I went and got Duncan's Katana and Damon nearly went up the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're going to do with that!" I stared at him with panic in my eyes.

"It's a Katana. You know, a Samurai sword- they're meant to be really good for cutting things."

"I know what a Katana is and I know what it does, but what are you doing with it?"

"Cutting off the horns- I thought the horns are the route of their powers and if I cut the horns off then he won't come back to life," Damon sighed and then walked over to me slowly, I could see the pain and exasperation on his face.

"That sword won't cut anything, it's just for show. Where's the one I gave you?" I told him and the look on his face was one I will never forget.

It was a mixture of shock, respect and amusement, he had to ask me to repeat it a couple of times before he believed me and finally agreed to lift the head of the dragon formerly known as Chris so I could go and retrieve the sword, being careful to avoid the blood.

The sword was a lot harder to pull out then it was to push in, but I managed it and then Damon took it off me. "I'll do it," he said and I reluctantly handed it over to him and watched as he used what little vampiric strength he had left to cut off the two horns with two strokes apiece.

"Satisfied?" he asked, bending in two and holding his side, I was but now I was worried about him.

"Are you okay? Oh my god! I didn't realise you were hurt so bad, take some of my blood!" he refused but then I slapped the underside of my wrist and stuck it in his face.

"Drink. You need healing, you're bleeding all over the carpet and I only hoovered last night!" he sighed and closed his eyes, "fine. But from the neck, you know the veins in your arms aren't big enough."

Damon only took a drop from my neck and wouldn't take any more. He found a scrap of clothing belonging to the Chris and wiped the blade of the sword on it until the majority of the blood was off, then he sheathed it, gave it back to me and ordered me out to the car.

By the time we got to Stefans' house the heater in the car was on full blast and yet I was shivering badly, Stefan and Elena ran out to meet us with a blanket which Stefan wrapped around me. He eyed the sword nervously but Damon got out of the car and told him to leave it for the time being, attention switched to Damon who despite having a bit of my blood was till looking worse for wear. "I'll take her, you go see to Damon," Elena said. Stefan went over to help his brother and Elena coaxed me into the house, where she put me in an armchair and wrapped another blanket round me, Damon and Stefan came in a minute later and Damon laid on the sofa.

I tried to get up and go to him but Stefan sat me back down, "you just stay there Lizzie, he'll be alright." All I could think about now was that he needed blood, but Stefan shook his head, Elena disappeared and then reappeared with some Port and Brandy which she made me drink, although I was shaking so much I could barely hold the glass.

Stefan noticed the small marks on my neck and gave Damon a sharp look, "he needed blood Stefan. You could see his rib bones and he was bleeding all over the carpet!" I blurted out.

"I didn't want to. I only took a small amount, enough to get me here at least so I could rest for a bit," Damon panted.

"What exactly happened? Damon! Lizzie's in a state of shock, clutching a sword with blood on it and you've been cut to the bone by something!" Damon sighed painfully and slapped Elena's hand away as she tried to dab around his wound with cotton wool.

"She slew a dragon." Stefans' eyes were almost on stalks, Elena went pale and had to sit down. "Remember that little distress flare we felt? When I got there she was being pinned down by a two horned dragon, how it got into her flat I don't know. I tried to go for the horns but it flung me against the wall, so I told her to get me the sword. Then it heard her and next thing I know it bellows in pain and rage and drops dead, she was half stuck underneath the thing," he sounded amused by the whole thing.

Stefan stared at me and then crouched down to look me in the eye, "what happened Lizzie? I need to know." So I told him what I could remember about Chris and how I pushed the sword into his brain, Stefan sat back open mouthed and stared at the sword in my hands.

"She won't let it go now, she's in a severe state of shock and she's the one who needs rest. Bring her here and I'll send her to sleep."

This was weird, I remember everything going on, but I couldn't respond, I just felt so emotionally numb. "No, you need to rest. I can do that much you know" then Stefan told me to look him in the eyes, he said I was tired and I needed to go upstairs to sleep, I would feel better in the morning.

I did suddenly feel tired and Stefan helped me up, making sure the blanket was wrapped round me. He tried to take the sword off me but I wouldn't let it go, so he and Elena took me upstairs to their spare room and while Elena took my shoes off Stefan gently prised the sword form hands and put it on the beside cabinet, then he covered me over with the duvet and looked me in the eyes.


	3. Stefan Reveals All

When I woke up it was the next day and I still felt a bit shaky.

I went downstairs to find Stefan reading the paper, as I walked in the living room he got up and ushered me to an armchair. "How are you feeling? I'll make you a cup of tea, would you like anything to eat?" he asked with concern etched on his face.

"I'm still feel a bit shaky and drained but I'm a lot better thank you. If you don't mind I'd rather make the tea myself, no offence but your tea making skills aren't your forte'." Stefan chuckled softly and smiled at me, I smiled back at him weakly.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll make you a coffee, you know how much you looked forward to me bringing you coffee in bed" came a smooth as silk voice from the kitchen, I turned to see Damon fully recovered in a new black t-shirt leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks, but I prefer tea in the mornings," I grabbed a mug from the draining board and waited for the kettle to boil and for them to realise that I was okay and needed to do things for myself.

"You really should go and sit down you know. You're still suffering from shock and weak from giving me blood," I turned to tell him that I was fine but spun a little too quick and a wave of dizziness enveloped me.

"Easy, easy, I've got you," said Damon as he held onto my arms. "If you wish to swoon you may do so, I quiet enjoy women who swoon in my arms," it made me laugh at least as I'd never swooned around Damon and didn't intend to start now.

"You've over done it Lizzie, I knew you would," tutted Stefan, "will you _please _go and sit down before you fall down!" Damon resolved the situation by sweeping me off my feet and putting me down only when he got to the sofa, Stefan brought my tea over and sat down in the armchair opposite while Damon had planted himself firmly on my right, so should I make any attempts to escape I would be caught before the thought even crossed my mind.

"You've read the Night World books haven't you?" Stefan asked and for Stefan to ask me about any books by L.J. Smith meant that something was going on involving those books. "Yes, why?" I asked, but all I got in return was another question.

"So tell me what you know about Circle Daybreak," my jaw practically fell to the ground but Stefan was staring at me with eyes the colour of oak leaves and sparkling like the dancing sunlight on them. "You and Elena joined Circle Daybreak, didn't you?"Besides me Damon took a sharp intake of breath, Stefan just grinned.

"Yes, Elena and I have joined Daybreak and so has Bonnie. Thierry felt it was better for us to live here and be UK agents due to our high profiles in America and before you ask no, I haven't met Quinn yet and no I don't know if he is related to us or not." We laughed before Damon cut in with a sharp "would someone mind telling me who this Quinn is and why he should be related?"

"I'll have to lend you the book, it's called The Chosen. Anyway, John Quinn is a vampire with similar colouring to you and from what I've read has a few other bits in common with both of you. His soulmate is Rashel "The Cat" Jordan, you may have heard of her."

Damon's eyes went into his hair at the mention of Rashels' name I noted with interest, "I've heard of her but unfortunately my dear, I've yet to have the pleasure. What's all this got to do with Lizzie being attacked by a dragon though?"

Stefan cleared his throat and looked at me in apology, I could feel Damon tense up. "Well," then he balked and looked at the floor. Damon was about to open his mouth, I could feel the pent up frustration coming off him so I put my oar in with "it's because Stefan, Elena and Bon are part of Daybreak. The dragons know they exist all of a sudden and being famous in the States has certainly not helped matters I should imagine, I mean, Chris was only going to kill me so he could get to you two after all."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from besides me, "so in other words we have Stefan to thank for all this."

Stefan looked utterly miserable, so I turned and said to Damon "just shut up and stop blaming Stefan will you? It's not anyones fault, it happened and we have to deal with the fact it happened okay?" I swivelled to glare at Damon and the dizziness overtook me again but not as bad as before, cushions were fluffed up behind me and I was told to lay back and rest.

I heard Stefan tell Damon that Thierry was investigating how the dragon got to us and Damon murmer that they would have to keep a close eye on me in the future, then I fell asleep again.

It took me only a couple of days to recover physically, during which time I managed to catch up with Elena and Bonnie.

We sat upstairs and watched the first couple of episodes of the TV series' second season, Stefan poked his head round the door to see what we were watching as we were so quiet and was rewarded with gasps and the three of us hiding behind cushions, we were so intent on the television that we didn't hear him come in. He called us us the three wise monkeys and laughed when three cushions came flying his way, you could tell he loved having everyone under one roof again.

Damon came and went, but always watched me with great interest while Stefan watched his brother and made sure we weren't alone. It was Bonnie that came and told me that Stefan didn't want me to get back with Damon as we were bad for each other and for everyone else, but she also said that Damon respected me a lot more now than what he did before.

Soon my week was up and I couldn't wait to move into my new flat, everyone helped me move from Stefan and Damon who lugged a big box full of books each up two flights of stairs, to Bonnie and Elena who came round with enough spirits to open a bar. Typically we liked to keep our girly nights a secret for good reason and on this particular night we mixed every cocktail under the sun and then some. I can't really remember too much about it, but judging by the fact we were all still drunk the next morning it was a raving success.

Then about a week after I had moved in Stefan came round one night unannounced. "I hope you don't mind Lizzie, but I wanted to have a little chat with you alone, " I wasn't sure if this was good or bad but he just smiled.

"I know I shouldn't have said the things I did when you broke up with Damon and I should've been there for you afterwards. I'm sorry for that believe me, but I want to make it up to you.

You see I run my own company that does professional Paranormal Investigations, there wasn't one in England until I started mine and we've had a steady stream of companies wanting clarification that their building is haunted.

I know how you love the Paranormal and I wondered if you'd like to be our researcher? The salary would be what you're on now, but you'd be working with Bonnie and Elena as well." Then his eyes fell on to a photo that I printed off my computer before he arrived, "you still see Lee? How is he?"

"yeah, we're still friends. He's going out with a girl whose parents are strict Christians and she's going through a rebellious phase, funnily enough the three of us went on a ghost hunt recently in Ilford." Stefan's eyes widened with surprise.

"How did you get on?"

"Great! The place is really active but it wasn't what she expected and to be honest I think he's probably going to chuck her as she spent half the night asking me about you, she's a big fan of yours apparently." Stefan was very surprised to hear that, but I laughed at his puzzled smile, "go team Stefan! See, you do have fans after all!"

Finally he got it and laughed, shaking his head at my comments until the laughter eventually died. "So is it a yes to the job then?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile still on his face, but before I could answer someone else answered for me. "What job is this? Don't tell me you're not satisfied with Elena and you've decided to try your luck with Elizabeth instead?"

We both turned to stare at Damon, then my eyes went to the French windows that led to my Juliet balcony- I'd completely forgotten that I left them open as it had been such a nice day.

"I'm going to be a researcher for Stefan, at his company actually." Damon and Stefan were glaring at each other now, "I see," was all Damon said and it made me wonder if they were having a conversation with each other psychically.

"I don't mean to sound rude Damon, but what are you doing here and why didn't you come in through the front door?" Damon looked at me as if he'd just remembered I was standing there, then smiled that slow seductive smile he knew made my knees go weak. He walked back over towards the French windows, then produced a bottle of very expensive red wine and a box of equally expensive chocolates.

"I think this calls for a celebration then, don't you?" Stefan looked from Damon and back towards me. "Why Damon? Haven't you hurt her enough? What's on the agenda this time, eh? Oh don't tell me, you want to try and turn her, no. Perhaps you want to find out if she has any more friends you can bite..."

Damon grabbed Stefan and tried to pin him against the wall but Stefan was quicker, he ducked out of the way. "No, I know why you're trying to get her back. It's because you can't stand the thought of anyone else with her, you wouldn't want to see her happy after all would you.."

Quick as a snake Damon launched himself at Stefan and knocked him on the floor, Stefan struggled to try and shove him away but Damon just reared back and bit deep into Stefans' neck, my pleas falling on deaf ears.

I grabbed Damons' hair but he brushed me off, so I grabbed the bottle of wine that he had brought over and threatened to break it over his head unless he got up this instance. "I'm serious Damon, I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to," he got up very quickly and snarled at the pale form of his brother on the floor. He was still furious.

I held his hand until he turned his attention on me, his eyes blazing and blood around his mouth. "Go and wash your face and calm down" I said gently, he nodded and headed off to the bathroom while Stefan got up from the floor painfully and slowly.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Stefan?" Tears were springing to my eyes I was so upset. "Trying to save you from him, he wants you back Lizzie because _you_ broke up with _him_ and no one breaks up with him. He'll hurt you again and break your heart, I don't want that to happen," he said softly, holding the bridge of his nose as he so often does when he's upset.

"I can fight my own battles thank you very much Stefan. I don't need you to pick a fight with your brother in my flat because you don't want to see us back together, so I think you'd better leave and I'll get back to you on that job offer." He stared at me in disbelief for a few seconds and then turned to walk towards the front door, pausing only to say "I was trying to save you from getting hurt again, that's all."

"What hurt me the most wasn't so much splitting up from him, it was the fact that you didn't want to know at all and it was only after I was attacked by a dragon that I heard from you at all." He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again and walked out the door. I sighed and sat down on the sofa trying not to cry, Damon came in and sat next to me.

63


	4. Dating Dragons And Burning Bridges

"Why did you have to attack him like that? Why couldn't you have just punched him and walked away?" I asked bitterly.

"Because punching him and walking away wouldn't have done any good my dear. Would you like a glass of wine to calm you down?" he asked, I smiled at that.

It was the same wine that he plied me with after our first date at The Ivy, "no. You're not getting me drunk that easily Damon Salvatore! I recognised that wine, it has a nasty habit of going straight to my head and making me do silly things," he laughed at the memory but his smile was turned off as quickly as it was on.

"So you're not going to join my brother in his little supernatural venture then," I shrugged not wanting to talk about it. "Well at least sleep on it before you decide," I was missing something here and I had no idea what.

"So what's with the wine and chocolates?"

He flashed me a grin before answering, "because it would have been our anniversary today. Do you think so little of me that you forgot?" he teased, I just shook my head in disbelief.

"I didn't forget, but since we're not a couple anymore I didn't get you anything, I don't see why I should celebrate a non-existent relationship" I said, looking with a certain amount of satisfaction at the surprise on his face. "

But thank you for the thought, I hope you can get your money back on them," he wasn't very happy about that either.

"We could get back together and then you'd have a relationship to celebrate Elizabeth. After all, you haven't had anyone else since me, have you?"

"Only because it's taken me a year to get over you Damon," he smiled that slow devilish smile at me. "It's no good dating someone when you're scared to death what'll happen the next time you argue with them," the smile faded and I knew I'd really pissed him off but I couldn't stop.

"So why are you so intent on trying to get me back anyway? I thought you didn't want another companion after your last one turned out so badly?" His eyes were pitch black, the wall had come down and the drawbridge had been raised and barricaded shut.

"I thought it might fun, the two of us back together. Don't you remember how good we were together? It would do our reputations the world of good and it would put a stop to those letters and e-mails you've been getting, wouldn't it?" I hadn't told anyone about the nasty e-mails and letters from silly little girls who thought I was to blame for the breakup.

These girls had watched the TV series and read the books, they knew my ex inside out from what they'd read and from what the gossip mags said. They were the extreme nutters that wanted Damon to turn them so they could be with him forever, they were that convinced he would fall in love with him.

"That's all sorted now actually and getting back together with you just for the sake of your reputation isn't good enough. To think I was utterly convinced that you loved me, oh well. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

I didn't care that I sounded bitter and hurt, I wasn't in the mood tonight to play his stupid games or to be treated as if I was incapable of making the right decision. So Damon just stood there for a second and I actually thought for a minute that he was going to say something along the lines of he did love me, but it wasn't going to happen because he didn't.

"When you've come to your senses and stopped feeling sorry for yourself you have my number," then he left the wine and chocolates on the table and jumped out of the French windows shortly before a huge gust of wind blew them shut.

After that, I opened the chocolates and put the radio on, but as they were playing that Taylor Swift song I switched it off and put my Iron Maiden rockumentary Flight 666 on instead to cheer myself up.

I slept on the researcher role and phoned Stefan the next morning, he said he was pleased and I'd made the right choice. Now could he come over and give me my first five properties even though it was Sunday? I knew I'd made the right choice when the first five properties came with a large Tiramasu that he had made especially.

I handed in my notice on Monday and that night decided to stop off at the library to do a bit of research on the old Normansfield Hospital whose founder leant his name to the genetic condition Downs Syndrome. I was at a table taking notes from a book when someone knocked my coat off the back of my chair, I turned to pick it up but the person who knocked it off was already there.

To my surprise that person turned out to be Ben, he seemed surprised to see me and asked me what I was working on. When I told him he got very interested and sat down next to me, "I had no idea what it was, to think all these years I've been going past it and never knew what it was and look at that theatre!"

"I know, Stefan says he's going to do the reccy first, make sure it's safe for us girls apparently,"

"Hmm, I bet it would be great to go around in the early evening, with the sunlight coming through the boarded up windows. Great photo ops."

He winked at me and I grinned back, for a dragon I was really starting to like him, I just wasn't sure I could trust him. But then I thought of his kiss in the car park and of Damons' razor sharp words that I hadn't had anyone since, "shall we?" I asked.

"When's your next day off?" he asked. So it was a date, Ben the dragon and I ended up doing some hands on research at the old hospital on Wednesday evening.

I was slightly concerned that he was very good at breaking and entering, but there was no one around to see us and he didn't wait for anyone either. Inside the corridors were dark and dilapadated, with paint peeling from the ceilings and the occasional bit of graffiti sprayed on the walls.

We got to the stairs and found that most of the spindles that held the bannister to the steps were virtually snapped in half, "it's okay, just don't hold onto the bannister," were his wise words as we climbed up.

"So you're going to catch me if I fall through the staircase then are you?" I asked as I trod as lightly as I could, on one that had partailly collapsed. "Maybe, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" he replied , grinning back at me so I couldn't help but laugh. We got to the first floor and Ben took pictures of empty rooms with rubbish that people had left lying around after they had broken in, then eventually we came across what was once the main staircase, with ornate wrought iron railings.

We took pictures and Ben showed me how to play with the light to get the best pictures, but he got bored very quickly and wanted to move upwards. So we found another staircase and found ourselves on the second floor and from there yet another staircase lead us to the bell tower, where Ben got snapping while I looked around. I noticed the metal fire escape and looked outside down to the courtyard, "I wonder where the bell is now?" he pondered.

"Down here, I think the rope snapped and it fell through the fire escape. It's such a shame to see such a beautiful building like this in such a sorry state," I sighed as Ben leant over the window next to me. "Yeah I know. But we can't do anything about it can we?" We stood there for a second before I heard a famliar sound that made me rush to the windows on the other side of the room, then curse.

"Stefans' here. He's going to kill me when he sees me up here!"

Ben looked at me for a split second and then grinned, "come on! The courtyard's big enough!"

"Big enough for what? Ben!" But we were running fast and through corridors we'd never been down until we found the overgrown courtyard with rubble and bits of fire escape in it. "Stand there and don't make a sound," he commanded as he started to strip off his clothes.

I know what you're thinking and yes, I did quite enjoy watching this little scene I'm only human after all and he was very fit. Sadly it didn't last and was all too quickly as there was an almighty great green dragon in his place holding his clothes, I took them from him and he gestured for me to climb up.

I didn't need persuading, I scarmbled up as fast as I could and when I was settled we took off. The flight was short but sweet and I managed to get an arial picture of the hospital as well before he landed in the woodland gardens of Bushy Park that were mysteriously empty, although I was told this was down to a natural effect that dragons had on humans when they wanted to. I turned my back while Ben changed and put his clothes on, the he came up and tapped me on the shoulder when he was ready, "so what do you think?"

"I think that was a wicked first date," he laughed and we walked out of the gardens hand in hand until we were nearly at the park gate.

"I've really enjoyed tonight,perhaps we could do it again soon?"

"I'd like that. Thank you. Oh, let me give you my number," he got out his mobile and I gave him my number. He said he'd call me and then we went our separate ways, with me practically skipping home I was so happy.

The next evening I was summoned by the boss to his house, where he told us that Normansfield was not going to happen as it was too dangerous; Bonnie and Elena looked disappointed but when asked why I wasn't as disappointed, I told him that it had been derelict for years and from the pictures I'd found on the net it was a wonder that no one had fallen through the floors. Adding silently to myself that it was a wonder no one was hurt when the bell fell.

"You were there then. I could smell your perfume while I was walking around but I told myself it could've been someone else, why Lizzie? It's dangerous and I told you I would do the reccy on this one because of it, you were extremley lucky you weren't hurt you know. There was a Dragon following you around as well," Bonnie and Elena gasped in shock. I felt the colour drain from my face but Stefan mistook it for shock and told me he'd be keeping a close eye on me in future.

So for the next month I worked my notice at the call centre and in my spare time dated a handsome Dragon and researched haunted places in between, Ben and I agreed not to go on anymore reccys together in case Stefan smelt Dragon, so we just did normal dates.

Then about two weeks later I came home from one of those dates to find Damon and Stefan waiting for me in my flat. "Ah, my lady Dragonslayer returns. So how did your Dragon slaying go tonight my dear?" I wanted to kill him on the spot, but Stefan got up and held my arms.

"What's the matter with you Lizzie? You froze us out for a year, then just as I think everything's getting back to normal after the dragon attacked you I find out you're _dating_ it's _brother_!"

"Ben is nothing like Chris and I didn't tell you because it's none of your buisness who I date!" I was so angry, how dare they criticise me!

"This is going to have to be reported to Thierry you know," said Stefan in a low warning voice, "he's not going to like this and he'll probably want him to be killed."


	5. A Secret Passage to Pelion

I stood there opened mouthed, staring at Stefan. "So you want to kill my boyfriend just because his brother was an evil bastard?" He winced at the comparison I was making, Damon's face was unreadable which meant he was probably either very angry right now or very upset at the comparison, "that's not necessary Lizzie. This is different, he could be a spy. How do you know he doesn't report everything you tell him to his elders?"

"Because he had the opportunity to kill me once, he could have killed me there and then but he didn't. He was a gentleman and we had a good time together."

"Well I have an alternative suggestion that doesn't involve Thierry, or anyone getting killed," Damon was still lounging in the armchair, only this time he was looking pleased with himself. "Issue him with an ultimatum, he either joins the happy clappers at Circle Daybreak and you both live happily ever after, or you finish with him."

Stefan was staring at his brother with astonishment and I just sat down with my head in my hands, "Thierry wouldn't allow a dragon to be a Daybreaker though, sending Ben there would be sending him to his death and I'm not prepared to do that." Damon got up and started to examine the sword that hung on the wall above the TV, I got up and walked into the kitchen to dry my eyes with some kitchen towel and suddenly he was there with me. We could hear Stefan on the phone to someone, telling them about Ben, then Damon gave me my mobile that I had left in the living room. "Then I suggest you go outside and make a phone call," I nodded and slipped out of the front door and rang my boyfriend.

"Ben, we have a problem. Stefan and Damon have found we're seeing each other and Stefan wants to kill you."

Ben laughed, "Lizzie. Most vampires want to kill us, he'll calm down tomorrow just give him a chance. He won't do anything while we're together, he obviously thinks the world of you."

I sighed at his optimism, "Stefan's on the phone to Thierry Descourdes right now and Thierry will have a crew round here within minutes." Ben took a deep breath and then let it out, "I tried Ben, I really have."

"I know Lizzie, I know. It's over then isn't it? Well it was fun while it lasted and I'll write to you okay?"

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry and thank you, for everything" he wished me luck and then rang off, I put my phone in my pocket sat down and started to cry, which was where Stefan found me a few minutes later.

"Come on inside, it's cold out here," he said softly sitting next to me. I shook my head and he sighed heavily, "I didn't have a choice. I had to tell Thierry I'm a Daybreaker, I work for him. So did you call him to warn him?" I nodded, still too upset to speak. "What a mess, I remember the times when you could come to me with any problem and we'd talk about it so I could help you resolve it, but since you and Damon split you've been like a different person. I don't like this new you, you're steely and secretive and you don't trust us. I miss the old Lizzie.

I'm not going to tell anyone that he's gone okay? They'll just go to his house and find him gone , it's the best I can do for you." He went to hug me but I shrugged him off, he sighed and walked back to his car. "He was a spy Elizabeth, you have to face the facts no matter how unpleasant. Did you really think I didn't know you were dating a dragon? I know someone, an old friend of mine. He did a little digging and came up with a nice thick file on your boyfriend, seems he's been doing deep undercover surveillance for a very long time and his girlfriends have a nasty habit of disappearing" I looked at Damon, but I didn't want to hear what he was saying.

"We're taking Bonnie and Elena to the British Museum tomorrow as Bonnie wants to see the Mummy room, Why don't you come along with us, then when they get too much we can sneak off and have a hot dog, they sell them outside the gates you know."

"I know," I sniffled.

"You need to get a hold of yourself, now. I know you're angry at us but I think you've punished us enough don't you? I suggest you come to the museum with us tomorrow and be extra nice to my brother after all he's done for you lately." With that Damon strode off into the night to where his car was parked and I went indoors poured myself a massive glass of Baileys, brought out a sharing packet of minstrels and settled down to watch whatever rubbish was on TV.

By the time Damon arrived to pick me up the next morning I was no happier and didn't particularly want to talk, but Damon carried on trying to make me laugh with silly jokes and even putting on a Josh Groban album in the car to draw me out of my shell. Ordinarily I would've been impressed with the effort, but today I couldn't give tuppence.

We met Stefan at Bloomsbury Square where we parked, I smiled and told him I was fine and that I was sorry for my behaviour last night like a good little girl. Then he asked Damon to take the girls on ahead and we would catch up in a minute, Damon shot me a warning glance and I glared at him back.

When we were finally alone Stefan leant on his car crossed his arms and sighed, "tell me the truth. You're not alright are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired and want to get going," I lied. But of course Stefan knew me better than that and he could tell I was lying anyway, "I don't want to talk about it okay?"

But he just shook his head and said "well I just wanted to apologise for the way that I handled last night. There's me wanting us to be a family again like we used to, then I go and hurt you again by threatening your boyfriend. Elena wasn't exactly happy with me last night either when I told her, so I wanted to say sorry."

"Well thank you for at least apologising and admitting you were out of order last night. Can we just go and get today over and done with now please?" Stefan nodded and I hoped he understood that I hadn't entirely forgiven him, but right now I felt emotionally numb. When we caught up with the others they were standing in the forecourt staring up at the imposing Greek façade of the south entrance with Damon trying to explain to Bonnie and Elena the concept of the Museum and its foreign artefacts."When the British were rulers of the empire it was a terribly British thing to go to a foreign country and bring back ancient wonders to show off what their best explorers had found to the British public" he said. "Of course any country who founds an empire is always going to be a conquered country, they didn't have a clue until the Romans arrived to make this island civilised."

"Sorry, but what about the Roman empire? Doesn't that mean that Italy is also a conquered country? And talking of civilisation, a) we were perfectly civilised before the Romans erased the Druids and b) we didn't have mad emperors."

Stefan sighed audibly and with his hand on my lower back pushed me forward, "let's not have this argument. Especially not here and now."

We walked in and out into the courtyard which earnt a "wow" and "cool" from the girls as they took a good look around. "How come that piece of roof up there is a different colour?" asked Elena as we walked around deciding what to see first, "because the builders messed up," I replied. Stefan gave me a stop being so bitter look but Damon was looking smug. "What?" I stared accusingly at Stefan, "it's the truth! It was in all the papers at the time, they were meant to use the Portland stone that the front and the original roof was made from. But the builders used French limestone because it was cheaper. I'm sure you can Google it if you don't believe me," but Stefan just shook his head at me. "You don't have to sound so unhappy about it, it looks visually stunning,"

"It would have looked visually stunning if they used the _British_ Portland limestone that created _British_ jobs for the _British_ museum," Elena and Bonnie stared at me, Damon just laughed.

"Well she is very passionate about her _British_ geology brother. You should know that by now," Stefan shot me a don't start look and wandered off to join Elena and Bonnie who had just found the Greek Vases, so we stood and stared at them for a while.

Bonnie had read both Elenas' and my minds when she stated that the Greeks must have either had huge parties or huge hangovers judging by the 5ft Amphora Vase, we laughed earning ourselves looks from everyone around us for daring to say such a thing in such a cultured place. The boys were spending ages looking at the vases and we got a bit bored, Bonnie wanted to see the European galleries for all things Celtic, Elena wanted to see the Egyptian galleries and I wandered off to see the infamous Elgin Marbles.

I found them a couple of galleries away, there were a few friezes on the wall and some huge sculptures such as that of a reclining Dionysus on one of them. Although the museum was busy the gallery was empty and I took my time in looking around, then as the others came in I noticed something behind the east plinth that held the torso of a river god. I went to investigate and saw what looked like the outline of a door but with no handle, Damon and Stefan came over to look but didn't think it anything of it and neither did Elena who was more interested in asking Stefan to take her to the Egyptian galleries.

But Bonnie touched it and jumped back with shock as it opened slowly inwards. Hearing the scrape of the marble and seeing a pitch black passageway, the boys were around us in seconds.

Damon didn't like it and told us to stay where we were while he checked it out, Elena stood next to Stefan peering in while Bonnie was getting nervous as there was "something" in there. I'm not the bravest of people, but with Damon going in first and my trusty IPhone with flash-light app. I ventured in cautiously after Damon.

"I told you to stay there!" he snarled,

"I'm not letting you have all the fun! Anyway, you said if Stefan and the girls were getting on our nerves we'd go off somewhere together on our own," that got an exasperated sigh from him.

"Fine, but I'm not waiting for you so don't fall because I won't catch you," he snapped as we rounded a corner and suddenly bright sunlight flooded the passageway making us both temporarily blind.

We stepped out onto a lush, green carpet of grass that stood at the edge of a steep-sided forest, it was hot and the sky was blue. Damon grimaced and said he couldn't control the weather so he stood facing the passageway entrance that from this end was a small cave in a giant rock face until Stefan and the girls arrived.

"I don't like this," Stefan murmured. "I have no idea where we are and there's something not right about this place" Damon nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we go into the forest where it's darker?" Elena suggested as the boys held their hands up to cover their eyes. As we walked into the forest I noticed that there were some horses standing by the trees a few feet away on either side, I pointed them out to Damon who looked deadly serious and agreed with me when I said there was something not quite right about the way they were standing.

Before he could tell anyone else there was the crack of someone stepping on a dry twig behind us, Damon spun around faster then the eye could see and pulled me behind him, then when I saw what was coming towards us my jaw dropped to the ground.

The horses we had seen weren't horses at all, they were Centaurs and they had spears and axes, which were currently pointed towards us. Stefan cursed under his breath and I looked to see we were surrounded, then one of them with short blonde hair came galloping towards us.


	6. Sagittarius

"Strangers aren't welcome here, what do you want?" he asked, Stefan opened his mouth to speak but I was on uneven ground and when I went to step up the ground gave way a little and I fell. All eyes were on me as the Centaur standing next to me gave me his hand and helped me up; "thank you," I smiled.

He muttered I was welcome and looked strangely bashful, the blonde one stared at me pointedly for a second and then told the others to take us to the Palace, at which point two burly bays grabbed Damon and a pair of browns grabbed Stefan.

The boys struggled but their captors held them firmly and with the rest of us held at spear point we made our way up the steep ridge in the forest to a huge marble building that looked like your typical Greek Temple until you stepped inside and found the floor was earthen. We were lead through to a large hall in the middle where we were told or forced in the boys case to kneel and look at the floor, a sharp axe was held to our heads to make sure that we complied, as the fanfare and another Centaur guard announced the arrival of the Prince.

The axes were removed and we looked up to the Centaur who stood in front of us, his lower half was a glossy black but when you worked your way up his body (assuming of course that you could pry your eyes away from his twelve pack), his eyes were almost violet and he had long straight black hair. My eyes widened as I took him all in, he glanced at all of us, then he saw me and took a deep breath in.

"We caught them sniffing outside in the forest you Highness, I wasn't sure what you would have me do with them," said our blonde guard, but the Prince wasn't listening to him as he was staring at me as I stared back.

"Take them to the cells, but I want this one taken to my tent," he said pointing at me.

All I could do was watch helplessly as my friends were dragged away to the cells and an overweight sorrel chestnut dragged me off to the tent, he threw me in and went outside closing the door behind him.

I was surprised that the tent looked quite comfortable, it had a carpet and quite a few trunks dotted around. There was an area in one corner that had curtains and lots of cushions, I guessed that was his bed, but I didn't have a chance to look any further because the Prince came in and the door was closed behind him.

"You remember don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

"You stopped coming to see me Lizzie, what happened?" he asked and for a moment I couldn't think of what to say, "I grew up. I met you in my dreams and then one day my dreams changed and you weren't in them anymore, I didn't know that you actually existed."

He smiled at me sadly, "but you're here now and tonight we will feast! I'll get one of the mares to clothe you more appropriately," he turned to walk away but I called after him.

"Sagittarius Wait! What about my friends?"

He looked at me, puzzled and said "your friends? They must stay where they are, they are being looked after I can assure you," then he walked out and I was left standing in his tent.

A little later in the afternoon a bay mare came into the tent and gave me a purple sleeveless tunic to put on, I was just about ready to complain that it was way too big when she took a piece of golden rope from around her waist and wrapped it artfully around my chest and waist, then she gathered and plaited my hair, tying it into a chignon with pins.

"You must always wear your hair up now as you are a fully grown female, I will come to you tomorrow morning and dress your hair again, but do not leave the tent with your hair down as it is considered promiscuous. Do you understand?" Oh I understood alright, I only ever did my hair if I was going out somewhere nice as I generally couldn't be bothered. But when she placed a full length mirror in front of me I was amazed, I looked pretty good even if I did say so myself. I couldn't wait to tease Damon with the low neckline!

But as the day wore on I was left alone in the tent, occasionally Sagittarius would come in to get something but he wouldn't answer any of my questions or let me see my friends.

There was feasting indeed that night, a huge Amphora was brought out full of wine and passed around the large fire where Sagittarius and some of his herd sat, laughing loudly and eating hog roast.

The Centaur that had helped me up was a handsome looking palomino called Helios, he was Sagittarius' personal guard and was kind enough to bring me a large plate of hog meat and some wine. "What about my friends? Helios, two of them are vampires, they need blood to survive!" I implored.

"They are fine, a deer was brought to each of them but the one with the dark eyes didn't touch it. He has been a very difficult prisoner, but I can see from your face you're not surprised," I couldn't keep the grin from my face.

"Damon only feeds on humans, he won't touch animals. Can I at least see him? I can give him the blood he needs, he could get very dangerous if he doesn't get it," but Helios shook his head.

"I can't allow that, I'm sorry. Your other friends have had wine and meat the same as you and they are being treated well." He thought for a moment and then asked, "Prince Sagittarius has often talked of the human girl he met in his dreams but no one believed him you showed up. Is it true? Are you the one he's waited for all this time?"

Right at this moment in time I swore to remain single forever, my ex-boyfriends were coming back to haunt me with a vengeance. "Yes, I was about eleven and we were studying the constellations at school. I was writing about Sagittarius and suddenly I had his image in my head, I don't know why, but I drew his face and then the dreams came." The dreams in which he occupied an empty house in the middle of my road, I would meet him in my dreams and he would sit by the fire and read with me, or sometimes he would magically transform into a horse and we would gallop over the plains until he was tired, then he would change back into a Centaur and I would ride him home.

"He said you stopped dreaming about him. Why? If I may ask," he added carefully.

Oh the million dollar question, "I turned twelve and grew up overnight I suppose. I just stopped dreaming of him," he stared at me and said finally

"you dreamt of someone else, someone who didn't dream you back." I went red, he hit the nail right on the head.

"I can tell when someone is lying to me or not, it's a gift I need as head of the princes' guard. Will you tell me who? It might be beneficial,"

"The one with the dark eyes in the cells" I answered truthfully, a sad smile spread across his face but he said nothing.

A few seconds later a burly black centaur who bore a resemblance to Sagittarius came into the tent, he was very drunk and started telling me why humans were bad for Centaurs. "But you're a pretty one aren't you? My foolish half-brother has wanted you for a very long time. I have an idea, let's see what all the fuss is about shall we?"

He shoved me against the wall and reared up when suddenly Helios appeared and flung me up on his back. I clung on gratefully and tightly as he reared to meet the black centaur, "you cannot have her Mavro!"

"My brother won't mind Helios, he's keeping her as a plaything anyway. As the leader of my heard and guest here I expect to be treated with respect, I do not bow to anyone except my brother and he's not here." He seemed hell bent on having me, I was getting quite scared now.

"Prince Sagittarius intends to take her for his bride and I am sworn to protect her and the Princes' interest in her!" I was on the verge of asking just what was going on when Helios struck a gong with his hind hoof and in an instant Sagittarius was there with a couple of other Centaurs who had a axes and spears at the ready.

"What's the meaning of this Mavro? What are you doing in my tent? With my bride to be as well."

Mavro sneered at Sagittarius, "you aren't really going to marry a human? You wouldn't produce an heir and if you did it would be a freak like your dam," Sagittarius punched him in the face so hard he broke his nose. Mavro let out a curse and practically leapt put of the tent, with a fuming Sagittarius watching, Helios glanced over his shoulder and we exchanged a uh- oh look before I dismounted and walked over to Sagittarius.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I was surprised at his concern but angry as well.

"No, Helios saved me in the nick of time. Sagittarius, I can't marry you, you do realise that don't you?"

"You don't have a choice. You either marry me and stay here as my wife or your friends will be put to death. It's your choice Lizzie." I was speechless, Helios slunk out as he had probably guessed what was about to happen. "You are joking right? I'm not staying here, I can't! What's happened to you? I remember you being kind and gentle towards me, now you kidnap me and my friends and tell me if I want to see them live I have to stay here and marry you!"

"Some of us have responsibilities Lizzie, I'm leader of my herd and prince of this area. When my sire dies I will be king and I will have to fight with others of my own kind to keep the title and to guarantee the safety of my herd. Once we are married the king of the humans who live at the base of the mountain has guaranteed me his allegiance."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and turned away from Sagittarius to wipe them away, but he out his hand on my shoulders and said softly, "I'm sorry. I know this must be a big shock for you but I don't have any other choice. You may have a few minutes alone with your friends to say farewell, but not the one with the dark eyes that they call Damon and that is final," he walked out of the tent and I fell apart.

Helios came and took me down to the cells, he unlocked a large door and nodded for me to go in. I walked in slowly, not sure of what I would find, but then I saw Stefan getting up from the bench and I ran to him. He held me tight while I sobbed my heart out on his shoulder and then I was joined by Bonnie and Elena, soon we were Stefans' worst nightmare- three sobbing girls requiring comfort, we calmed down eventually and I told them briefly that I was to marry Sagittarius the next morning otherwise they would die.

Stefan looked appalled, "I won't let that happen! I'll think of something, perhaps I can influence one of the guards to let us out. Better yet, Damon's around here somewhere, once he finds out there'll be trouble and they won't be able to stop him."

"I can't tell him Stefan. I can only say goodbye to you, Sagittarius knows that Damons' my ex and he's jealous, will you tell him I love him for me please?" I pleaded as Helios and another guard came into the cell. Stefan started trying to say something but I was marched out and the cell door was slammed shut.

I barely slept a wink that night, on more than one occasion I walked out of the tent and down to the cells but there was always a guard there. Come the next morning when Sagittarius rose I was already up with puffy eyes from crying so much the night before, breakfast consisted of some sort of cakes with more wine and the mare who had fixed my hair the day before came back to fix it in a much more elaborate style.

It was curled and brushed to within an inch of its' life while another mare helped me into a long one piece robe that was a deep red colour with gold and silver embroidery along the edges and then finally a golden tiara was pinned to my head.

As I stepped out of the tent the others were being brought past me in chains, Mavros lead the way with a grin of satisfaction on his face. Stefan saw me and stopped, Elena and Bonnie gasped- did I look so different? But before they could say anything Damon broke free from his guard and was in my face in an instant.

"I hope you're happy Elizabeth, you weren't satisfied with me or the dragon so I suppose the next step up is a half-bred freak. I bet you had this all planned didn't you, throw us all into the cells so we can't object. All I can say is good luck with your new life and don't try and look me up because I want nothing more to do with you."


	7. Married Life

At that moment something inside me went snap and broke. I wasn't sure what it was exactly but Mavro seemed delighted that his poison had gotten to Damon and even more delighted when I crumpled to the floor sobbing my heart out. Damon was grabbed by a pair of big bays and marched towards the cave, Stefan tried to hush his brother but it didn't work as the hatred in his eyes directed at me was too much for me to bear. I went to turn away as they got to the cave but then Stefan turned to his brother and yelled "she's being forced to marry him!" Mavro seemed angry and ordered that Stefan be silenced, but Sagittarius shook his head.

"Let him speak, nothing can be done now it's too late." Suddenly Damon turned to stare at Sagittarius accusingly while Stefan told him of what I had said last night. His face fell as he realised what had happened, I couldn't bear to look any longer and ran back to the tent as Damon cried out an impassioned "Lizzie!"with voice and mind.

I refused to come out from the tent for the rest of the day and the wedding was postponed, all I wanted to do was to curl up in a little ball and die. Once or twice Mavro came in to gloat and laugh, he kept saying that the look on Damons' face when he realised what had happened was great, I think Sagittarius must have kicked him or something as he cried out in pain and left me alone after that. The next day the bay Mare came in to bath me and dress me again, this time in dark purple with golden laurels and ivy leafs embroidered. My hair was curled again and pinned up along with the tiara or coronet or whatever they put in my hair, I was past caring. I was lead by the mare to a clearing in the forest where we were showered with fruit and nuts, the other Centaurs cheering loudly. We then offered a gold statue of a Centaur to Posiedon Hippios and Athena Hippia, the god and goddess of horses before returning to the tent, where I retreated to my corner while a celebratory feast went on outside.

Sagittarius came into my corner and changed his form to that of a human man, I prepared myself for the worst but he sat next to me and offered me wine and meat- when I refused he placed it in a corner and sighed. "After the feasting is done tonight Mavro will be going back to his own herd and things will be different around here."

I glared at my husband, "different how? You mean you're not going to force anyone to marry you? Or let the people they love think that they're marrying voluntarily?"

He frowned and shook his head slowly, "I didn't have a choice Lizzie."

"You know, everyone keeps saying those words to me. I didn't have a choice Lizzie, I had to report your boyfriend for being a dragon even though I've never met him or I didn't have a choice Lizzie, I had to make Damon think it was because of you he was locked up in the cells for two days. The best one has to be I didn't have a choice Lizzie, I had to deceive your friends and make you choose between marrying me or their deaths."

He looked stung by my words, hurt even but I didn't give a damn.

"I'll come back when you're in a better mood, in the meantime don't mention to anyone that you know I can change my form. Only a few of us can do that and they are my honour guard, if word gets out that we can change our form then we will all be killed by Mavro and I regret to say it, even some of my own herd are against it." With that he got up and there was a shimmery blur, then Sagittarius the Centaur walked out of the tent to loud cheers from his herd and I was left alone in the flickering candle light to eat my meal and drown my sorrows on my own.

I finally emerged from the tent two days later when I had calmed down enough to realise I had to make the best of the situation, I was never going to see Damon or Stefan ever again and I had a husband who I was lead to believe was in danger every minute I decided not to play along. Sagittarius was very pleased to see me, he stroked my face and told me I looked beautiful now I had stopped crying. He took me around the camp and we walked through the forest where he told me that his half-brother had finally gone home, the camp really did have a more relaxed feel to it. Then he saw my face when he walked passed the entrance to the cells and guided me to section of the forest where we could talk.

"I want you to know Lizzie, I wanted to let you and your friends go but Mavro and his full brother Alki wanted to kill all of you. You heard how much Mavro was against you, Alki has been spreading poisonous rumours amongst my herd trying to turn them against me, it nearly worked you know." He sighed and stared at the ground, "ironically enough it was you that saved my herd and not me. You see, you lost your friends and you didn't come out of the tent for a couple of days, but when you did you showed everyone that you had the courage and inner strength to cope and they respect you greatly for that. "

"That still doesn't make what you did to me right."

"I know, but I hope in time you'll understand why. In the meantime you will be trained as an athlete as you must be one to run with the herd, starting after lunch you will be trained with the longbow and then tomorrow you will start running and learning to throw the javelin. I know human women shouldn't be doing this sort of thing, but since you'll be a member of our herd you'll need to be fit." Oh joy, I dreaded PE at school and now I was going to be running the four minute mile day in and day out, the javelin didn't sound too bad but I'd only had one lesson with it at school. Archery was a different matter, I'd tried it a few times and really liked it but looking at the rest of the herd it was doubtful whether I'd ever be up to their standard but I had to try.

I won't pretend any of it was easy at first, I was sure they were laughing behind my back and asking themselves what their great leader had gotten himself into. But as the weeks turned quickly into months I lost weight and started gaining muscle tone. The most important thing however, was that I was getting fitter and stronger and I was growing to like my husband.

I learnt that Sagittarius was regarded as a great warrior and leader, I also learnt that he was kind and gentle most of the time but with steely determination underneath. His brothers had joined forces against him and he needed to keep up a certain pretence as the minute they thought he was too much of a soft touch they would take over his herd, kill him and rape the mares. By the time three months had come and gone we were acting like a proper couple but without the sex, when I saw their idea of protection (goat skin- don't ask!) I balked at the prospect and equally I didn't wish to become pregnant either.

Then one day I noticed that Helios and another centaur who was called Altair had disappeared, they weren't around the next day either but when I questioned Sagittarius he told me they had gone away for a while on his orders but would say no more about it. Although curious I knew better than to question him by now, he had a reason behind everything and ninety percent of the time they were excellent. The other ten percent of the time I called him an idiot much to the amusement of the other highly macho Centaurs.

As well as being an athlete, I was helping to cook for a whole herd of hungry Centaurs and slowly bonding with the mares who were much harder to win over than their mates. Then one day as I was gathering ingredients for a fruit salad Sagittarius came up to me and told me we would not be eating with the herd tonight. "Why? Don't tell me we're having a romantic meal in the tent tonight?" I teased, knowing that if anyone could a burn a fruit salad it would be my husband. "No. Grab your cloak and mount up, hurry!" I didn't need to be told twice, I put mine on and mounted up, although with some of them like my husband I still needed a mounting block. Once I was on we were away, racing through the forest at a fast canter until we came to a cave that I had almost forgotten about, "you'd better dismount, as this is as far as I'm going."

I just stared at him in astonishment, "I thought you'd be pleased to be going home back to your friends for a bit."

"How? How long for?" He just smiled and shrugged.

"Take as long as you want, only come back to me Lizzie." I threw my arms around him and he bent down and kissed me on the lips. "I trust you. Stefan will be waiting for you on the other side, Helios and Altair have warned him of your arrival. Andio Lizzie." He went to pull away but I held on tightly, "don't go. The herd can do with you for a bit surely. Helios or Altair will be more than capable of looking out for the herd, why don't you come and live in my world for a bit?"

"I cannot, not now. Go and be with your friends and next time I'll come with you," he kissed my hand and placed something cool in it before bowing and galloping away. I opened my palm and saw a small gold brooch with a profile of the goddess Hera on it, the protector of marriages. I walked towards the cave and saw a bundle with the clothes I had worn when I arrived here I changed quickly and noticed that I had lost at least a couple of stone, then I walked back through the dark passageway and out into the bright lights and noise of the British Museum. Stefan was indeed waiting for me in front of the east plinth, I didn't get a chance to move away from the door before I was in his arms being held tightly. "Oh Lizzie! I'm so glad you're back, I missed you. We missed you." I drew back and he looked me up and down in approval, "well you've lost weight but look at you! You've got muscles and you look really healthy and happy, very happy in fact."

"Married life suits me I think. My husband is very kind and generous" Stefan waved his hand to silence me.

"I know, Helios and Altair visited us and explained everything. They said you would be coming back for a while, how long for?" He looked nervous so I grinned at him.

"As long as I want. Or can stand, I've gotten used to life you know- back there it's a massive shock to come back." Stefan nodded and quickly lead me to his car, as we drove back to Hampton I regaled him with tales of my adventures and of the rides I got sometimes. He laughed but I could tell he still wasn't all that happy that I had gotten used to my life back in Ancient Greece. We drove up to the house and Bonnie and Elena both flew at me at once, then after the comments about my looks I was ushered into the house where I sat on the sofa and told them about my new life and about my husband.

It was great to see my friends again, but strange to be back in such a modern world. I was singing my husbands praises to the roof when the front door opened again and Damon stood there with the biggest bunch of roses that I had ever seen. "Elizabeth! I heard you were coming home so I rushed out and got you these" I accepted them and put them down on the table. He suddenly took my hand in his and examined it, then seeing the puzzled look on my face dropped it and grinned at me "no wedding band. I knew you'd see sense sooner or later, imagine that freak actually believing you'd go back to him!" Conversation in the room stopped as everyone waited with bated breath to see what my reaction would be. "Actually Damon, the Ancient Greeks didn't have wedding bands. You should remember that from your studies and furthermore, I still intend to go back to that freak as he's my husband and I love him," I was surprised to hear myself say it out loud and so was Damon.

"One week here and I'll make you change your mind about ever seeing him again. You know deep down you'll never love anyone else like me Elizabeth" He whispered.

"You've forgotten that day when you left camp, when I was due to marry Sagittarius thanks in part to his half-brother. You said that it was all my fault and we were well suited to each other and not to contact you ever again, so why don't you take your roses and give them to someone who cares."


	8. A Heart To Heart

Damon looked taken aback. But to his credit he looked at the floor guiltily and then walked out of the house without further comment, Stefan was shocked and so were Elena and Bonnie. "That was harsh Lizzie! You know he's been trying to get back in your good books since he came back from Italy and I know he's messed up, but there's no need for what you just did!" Chided Bonnie, "I mean, that's the biggest bunch of roses I've ever seen! If that doesn't shout out sorry then I don't know what does, you could've least given him a chance."

"I don't have time for his stupid games Bon. I came here to see my friends, to tell them I'm actually happily married and instead I get Damon trying to break up my marriage because I'm not wearing a stupid ring! If I'd have known it was going to be like this then I would've told Sagittarius that I didn't want to come back." The three of them sat in silence, I took that as my cue and walked out as well I was halfway down the road when the Ferrari caught up with me. "Get in. Don't argue with me just do as I say," I sighed and did as he said as I didn't want to make a scene in public. He drove off at speed and when I asked him where we were going he just smiled and said "you'll see" so I waited patiently as we drove into the center of London and parked in Cannon Street. Damon got out and opened the door for me, we walked across Southwark Bridge where he proceeded to go down the steps at the south side and then to my amazement under the bridge down some old steps to the bank of the Thames. The tide was going out and as we walked across the shore I couldn't take my eyes off it, there were a couple of syringes and bits of glass but also lumps of rusted metal and bits of pot that were probably modern, he laughed and I looked up to see what he was laughing at.

"You. You and your fossils I can understand, but Mudlarking? You do know what a Mudlark is Elizabeth?"

"Mudlarks aren't the poor wretched men and boys that they were you know. These days you have to have permits and the only way to get a permit is to belong to the only Mudlarking society in London, they're like archaeologists that have metal detectors."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "is that so? Well I don't know why you're bothering looking for clay pipe bowls when you have enough authentic ancient Greek artefacts to make the Acropolis Museum green with envy," he said sarcastically. "Well why did you bring me down here if we're not Mudlarking?"

He stared at the river bus as it went past leaving a small wake, then he sighed and turned back to face me his face raw with emotion. "When we went to _that_ place..."

"Mount Pelion," I corrected. I couldn't help it, he looked confused for a second and then shot me a look.

"As I was saying. Wherever the hell it was we went, the guards talked to each other and said that the Centaur had been waiting for you for a very long time, they said he was your first love. I probed their minds and what they said they believed was true, it was an open secret that he hadn't found a female of his kind because of you. When I saw you standing besides him I thought you'd chosen him, no one was even projecting thoughts of your union being forced- that is, no one whose thoughts I could probe." I took a deep breath to stop the tears welling up in my eyes, Damon was very rarely open about his true feelings unless they involved anger or humour. But right at this moment he looked so vulnerable I wanted to run to him and tell him everything would be okay, but I couldn't and I wasn't sure it would. "Damon..." was all I could manage.

"What we had was good while it lasted. Very good in fact, even you can admit that."

He had that rakish grin in place and I laughed, "we did have fun."

That pleased him and I saw the bright lights return to his eyes, "If you ever want a real man you know where to find me." I felt like crying, all I could do was nod and then I was in his arms and we were holding on for dear life, it felt so right, it didn't feel like that with Sagittarius and I felt guilty suddenly. I drew back and he seemed to understand, we went back to the car and drove home in silence. The next morning Stefan found me in his study, "you've been back for a day and you're already stealing my books!" I laughed and put the book back on the shelf.

"There, see. I won't touch your books, promise" but Stefan just laughed and pulled off a book from the bottom shelf.

"Have you ever read the Odyssey?"

"No, I haven't actually. I can't find a decent Iliad translation either."

Stefan smiled and handed me the book, "I have the original Greek version as well but you'll like that version."

There was a brief silence as I studied the book and then Stefan said quietly "you and Damon sorted things out then?"

I sighed and pretended to flick through the book. "I see. You still love him, then why don't you come back and stay?"

"I can't Stefan, I'm married to Sagittarius and it would break his heart. He's been so good to me and.."

"And my brother has learnt his lesson Lizzie, he went to Italy to forget about you and get on with his life but he couldn't. He came back because he missed you." I looked at Stefan then and he smiled gently. "I know you think he's been trying to get you back because he couldn't stand the fact that it was you who ended the relationship, but I really think he's in love with you and he'll do anything to get you back. But it's your decision at the end of the day and whatever one you make I just want you to know that my books and I will always be here for you" he winked at me and I smiled. He left me to it and went back to bed for a bit as it was only 6am, but there was no way I would be able to sleep with everything going on in my head.

Later on when Elena and I had finished breakfast and Bonnie came round, Stefan announced we were going to visit the Natural History Museum. I could see Bonnie trying to look interested and failing, so I suggested that perhaps afterwards we could to Harrods and suddenly both Elena and Bonnie seemed to perk up. We waited for a bit to see of Damon was coming, but when he didn't show we went without him.

One thing that everyone noticed was that I was so much more relaxed in the museum, leading the way easily through the crowds. We finally made our way to the shop where Bonnie and Elena started having a fight with dinosaur chomper things and I browsed the book section as usual, Stefan had headed off to the Earth Galleries shop to look at the jewellery. Of course he was back before the girls noticed he was missing, shaking his head to tell me there was nothing that he wanted to buy for Elena but he saw me put the book back I was looking at and grabbed it before I could protest. Elena grinned as Stefan paid for it and gave me the bag with it in, "I value the small amount of books that I have" he grinned which made me laugh.

Harrods was reasonably uneventful, Bonnie and I grabbed Elena and steered her to the foodhalls while Stefan went looking for a ridiculously expensive piece of jewellery for her, then we had Pizza that was freshly baked by a singing chef and not just a singing chef but an operatic singing chef. I was suitably impressed even if Stefan found it only slightly amusing. When we got back home Damon was waiting for us in the living room with a massive grin on his face. Stefan wasn't exactly happy at the fact his brother had let himself into the house, but Damon just smiled and asked polite questions such as what did I buy? Did we all have a good time? "Elizabeth my dear, would you come up to the study with me? I have a little something for you," the way he was grinning made me suspicious but I took his arm and walked upstairs followed by Bonnie, Elena and Stefan.

"It's just a little something to say welcome back," I told him that I wasn't staying but he just ignored me, he opened the study door, bowed and gestured for me to go in. I walked in and mouth dropped to the floor at what I seeing, "Oh. My. God!" tears were welling up in my eyes.

"What do you think?" asked Damon proudly, I stared at the life-size cast of the T-rex head and neck, I knew exactly what specimen it was cast from and I should've thanked him. But when Bonnie and Elena walked through the door and I heard their gasps, all I could say to Damon was "Stefan's going to do his nut!" he laughed loudly at that.

"Stefan's going to do his nut at what?" Said Stefan from the doorway. Bonnie and Elena decided that getting out of the way would probably be best, so they ran out of the room leaving the three of us alone."What the? Damon!" Stefan rounded on his brother angrily, "there's no room in this house for you to buy follies like this! Lizzie doesn't live here anymore and _that_ can hardly be smuggled through the British Museum!"

For once I agreed with Stefan, but I had to have a look before it went back. "Told you" I murmured to Damon, then just as Damon started to get annoyed I turned to Stefan and suggested that we could sneak it into the Museum after hours. "I'm sure between you you can carry it. Damon could influence the guards and you could pick any locks that need picking."

"Have you completely lost your mind? I'm not breaking into the British Museum and I'm certainly not dragging this all the way up to Bloomsbury! No, I'll put it in the spare room and it can stay in there and I don't want to hear another word from you!" Stefan picked it up and struggled with it to the spare room, it was heavy even for him.

"I thought you were going to do your whole please let me keep it Stefan, it's the best thing ever speech" I grinned at Damon who was leaning on the door frame watching his brother struggle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Damon and I both laughed.

Stefan came out of the spare room and saw us laughing, he sighed and slapped his forehead with his hand, "I've just walked right into the trap haven't I? You had no intention of taking that thing back with you, did you?" I shook my head, "it wouldn't survive the humidity."

Damon out his arm round me and grinned, "just like old times eh?" Stefan shot me an amused grin and went to find Bonnie and Elena. "Damon, I thought we talked about this?" was what I was going to say, but I couldn't bring myself to. I cared about Sagittarius and I did love him, but the more I was around Damon the more I believed that perhaps we were meant to be. But then what was I going to tell Sagittarius? Or more to the point how?


	9. The Truth Will Out

Elena went out early the next day, so I got up and spread myself out on the sofa to read the Odyssey while the house was quiet. After a bit I decide some background music would be nice, so I flicked through Stefan and Elenas' CDs until I came across a Savage Garden one called Affirmation, as I hadn't heard it for a very long time I put it on and went back to reading my book.

A few minutes later Damon and Stefan walked in, I asked where Elena had gone and Stefan replied that she and Bonnie were answering fan-mail as it was building up a bit.

"Can't Damon answer his own?" I quipped, laughing as Stefan idly threw a cushion at me that as always hit its mark, "actually I have a team of people to answer mine for me. Being the eldest brother it's only natural that I'm the more popular one as well," he grinned.

"Why do you need a team of people? Surely you could just send out a standard response to most of them?" he raised an elegant eyebrow at me in surprise, Stefan opened his mouth but Damon cut him off with a hand.

"And just what sort of fan-mail do you think I'm getting?" he asked, Stefan could see where this was heading and grimaced, but I just laughed.

"Dear Damon, I've read the books and I'm madly in love with you. My life sucks at the moment and I hate it, please make me a vampire so we can be together forever and ever!"

I pretended to swoon and Stefan burst out laughing, "you would've written the exact same thing when you were that age" Damon said dryly.

"Rubbish! You didn't even know me until I was twenty two and anyway, I have never written a fan letter in my entire life." As Damon was digesting this the track changed, I Knew I Loved you came on and suddenly caught his attention, he flicked through the booklet as I switched it off.

"What was that track? Oh yes, here we are.. `I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life' how ridiculous! You can't know anyone until you've met them."

I took a sneaky glance at Stefan who was looking a little annoyed. "You mean you've never known someone for a few days and it seems like you've known them all your life?" Damon shook his head, Stefan just winked at me and said "you know my brother doesn't like to be tied down to one girl. I don't think he even believes in the soulmate principle."

Damon refused to let it get to him and replied coolly, "well that would depend on the woman now, wouldn't it brother?" Stefan stared at his brother who stared back and didn't even glance my way.

"Well when you eventually find your ideal woman and if I'm still alive you'll have to introduce her to me, we can go on a double date together."

Stefan looked meaningfully at Damon who just arched an eyebrow and smiled, they were obviously discussing something they didn't want me to hear and I wasn't in the mood to sit there like a good girl and ignore it, so I took the book upstairs to the spare room that had become mine temporarily.

I stayed there until it was nearly time for dinner, then I went down and rustled up a quick pasta bake for Bonnie and Elena who were exhausted and hungry after their day of trying to clear a backlog of fan letters.

After dinner we sat down and watched TV for a bit, but I got bored very quickly so just as I was about to go upstairs for a long hot soak Damon decided to join us. Nothing was said for about ten minutes, Elena and I were too entranced with watching _that_ TV show. Also it is quite frankly embarrassing trying to watch it with the real Damon Salvatore sitting besides us, it was hard enough for Elena to watch it as it was.

Of course he found it highly amusing watching us ogle at Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley but he waited patiently for the ads and then asked to see me in private. We went up to the spare room where I was staying and I sat on the bed watching him stare out of the window into the garden.

"So you liked my gift then?"

"I loved it, thank you very much for that" he turned and flashed me a grin.

"Are you still planning on trying to make your marriage work?" I groaned and pulled a pillow over me head wishing it would eat me up. "I don't know. I do love him Damon and he needs me for the safety of his herd,"

"But?" he turned around and his dark eyes were full of stars.

"But I need to why you really came back from Italy," he just smiled at me and sat down on the bed opposite me. "Because of you, my dear,"

"but why?" I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Because we have a bond that can't be broken, you and I. I know you feel it as well or you wouldn't be asking me all these stupid questions," he held my hand and I felt an electric current run through my body. Every fibre of my being was telling me that this was right, he leant in closer and his cool lips touched mine, shocking me out of my trance.

"No! Wait a little longer, please. I need a couple of weeks to talk to him and sort things out, a month at the most."

Damon drew away angrily and got off the bed, "when you understand what I'm talking about, come and find me."

He went to walk away but I called out to him, "don't be angry please. I can't just not show up otherwise he'll send out his guard to look for me!" But Damon had already left the room and I was left wondering why the hell I was in this situation in the first place.

A couple of days later and I was back at the Museum, Damon being conspicuously absent but at least Stefan, Elena and Bonnie were there. Elena hugged me goodbye and whispered in my ear "don't worry he'll see sense- I'll make sure of it" and from the smile that tugged at Stefans' lips I knew that he wouldn't get a minutes peace until he did.

I walked back along the dark passage and soon emerged into the bright sunlight of Mount Pelion where my husband was waiting for me along with the whole herd. A cheer went up when he embraced me and kissed me passionately, he pulled back and looked at me then declared that I must be missing my friends so tonight there would be a huge celebration to take away my sadness. This was followed by another huge cheer followed by the entire herd galloping off in different directions leaving us alone. "So did you miss me my lovely wife?" I smiled up at him and laughed at the hopeful expression on his face, "only a little" which made him laugh as he thought I was just teasing him.

I didn't get a chance to see my husband alone for the rest of the night, I was sent packing with one of the mares to help me get dressed up for the feast. She was very young and talked non stop about how Sagittarius had missed me, he had been wandering around like a lost lamb most of the time and that was such a shame because he was the most handsome Stallion in the entire herd and I was very lucky, which of course made me feel so much better.

I won't lie and say that I didn't love Sagittarius, because I really did. The feasting was wonderful and everyone ate, drunk and sang merrily, but I noticed that my husband was enjoying spending more time with his personal guard then he was with me. The mares were sending frowns in his direction and I felt a mixture of annoyance and relief, but soon it became too much and I retreated to the tent to do some thinking until my head hit the pillow and I was out like a light.

The next morning my husband was in no fit state to hold a conversation with, so I went down to the Archery range to let off some steam. It was strangely devoid of centaurs and I had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't just my husband who had drunk too much the night before, this was going to be the longest month of my life I had already decided.

It wasn't until the late afternoon that I finally got my husband alone, he wrapped a cloak around me and we rode deep into the forest until the din of the camp died away. We stopped and I walked besides him for a bit in silence, just holding hands until eventually he turned and said "so tell me what happened when you went back to see Stefan. Something did and you're not homesick, I could see it in your eyes" I sighed and found I couldn't look at him.

"I want to go back and live permanently with Stefan. I do love you Sagittarius, but I can't live here anymore." There was a pregnant silence that seemed to go on forever, until finally I heard him ask vehemently "it's him isn't it? The one with the dark eyes. What gift did he give you that's changed your mind? Did he use his powers on you?"

"No! He didn't use his powers on me!" I looked up into Sagittarius' angry face. "He didn't need to give me any gift because I love him, I always have done. Yes, he can be a bastard at times and I know that I told you that I hated him for what he did to my best friend, but he's learnt his lesson- we both have."

"So you're going to jeopardise the future of my herd by running back to an immortal being who will always looking for the next pretty mare that he can feed on and who will never grow old and die. Think about it Lizzie! If you stay with me you will become fit and live a long and happy life while we grow old together and have foals, if you go back to him he will stay the same age forever while you grow old watching him feed on pretty mares who are younger and prettier than you- can you really cope with that? I don't think you can and furthermore I don't think he loves you, he's the type that if he can't have something then no should have it- like Mavro. I love you Lizzie and you'll settle back in again eventually.."

"You're wrong Sagittarius!" I cut him off. "I know that Damon will never grow old, I've known him for two and a half years and we've been going out for a year of that. I've tried to be a good wife and play along with your little charade but I can't do it anymore, it's not me, I'm sorry." I began to walk back to camp, determined to pack my things up and leave but he called out to me "you're not sorry Lizzie. He's manipulated you can't you see that? Come a year from now you'll be sorry you did this, he'll grow tired of you and move on to the next pretty young thing!"

That was too much and my anger flashed to the surface and spilled over in a second as I turned to retaliate. "No he won't, he's my soulmate!"

The words flew out of my mouth before I realised what I'd just said, I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. I swear I don't know who was more shocked, me or Sagittarius, then I said to myself out loud "oh my god! That's what he meant!"


	10. Full Circle

Sagittarius stood there clenching his fists. "He can't be your soulmate, if you were with him for a year and then you left him for a year. If he were your soulmate you'd be living happily ever after by now."

"No, you don't get it. We didn't know, we thought we could live without each other but we can't and I know I'm not explaining myself properly but I really need to get back to Damon okay?" I stomped off into the woods leaving an open mouthed Sagittarius standing there for a good minute or so before he came trotting after me.

"So what am I going to do about Mavro?" he asked when he'd caught up with me, I sighed heavily. When would men ever learn to take control of their own lives?

"Why don't you announce that you've had enough of me and marry that pretty little Palomino who was dressing me this morning? She seems to think you're the best thing since sliced bread," I suggested.

"We don't have sliced bread here," was all I got back which made me go mad.

"Sagittarius! You're a Prince, warrior and leader of a whole herd of centaurs who look up to you to lead them. So for once in your life get your head out of the clouds and make a decision about your own life!" But he looked so stunned and rejected that I instantly regretted my words.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. It's just that you said you've been waiting for me for all this time and I've disappointed you, I didn't mean to but you always have to have a back up plan if things don't work out, you should know that. So do us both a favour and make a decision about Mavro and stick to it, whatever happens."

He regarded me with a puzzled look for a moment and then sighed, "you're right. I've been hanging on for you for years and that's why Mavro is trying to take over my herd. My indecision has nearly cost me my herd and my obstinance cost me my wife, I just hope it hasn't cost me her friendship as well." He smiled down at me and I smiled back up at him.

"Of course it hasn't. I really have enjoyed being here with you, perhaps if things were different.." he suddenly swung me onto his back and launched himself into a gallop before I had the chance to finish my sentence.

Once back at camp I said my goodbye to the friends that I had made and Sagittarius carried me towards the cave entrance. We were about halfway when he stopped and began to shimmer, I was half prepared to find myself landing on my bum as the shimmer meant he was changing, but to my surprise he changed into a horse instead and when I looked round me so had Helios and the rest of his personal guard, I was going to make quite an exit as we galloped flat out the rest of the way and I couldn't help but screeching a loud "wooo!" as we left the others eating dust.

It was over too quickly though and I was through the cave and back in the museum, but this time there was no one to meet me as no one expected me. So with the little money I had left from last visit I caught the train back to Damons' flat, the Ferrari was parked in his space in the exclusive gated community car park and I got a couple of odd looks from a neighbour as I caught the lift up to the penthouse.

I rang the doorbell constantly just in case he thought it was someone else, I couldn't help but grin when I heard him swear in Italian and he came to the door with his trousers barely done up, "about time! I'm starving, what's for dinner?" I went to walk in but he put his arm out to stop me.

"What exactly are you doing here Elizabeth? I thought you were with your husband?"

I grinned at him and asked if he had another girl with him, which really annoyed him "of course I don't have a girl with me! Now why are you here? I'm assuming this has something to do with your husband so out with it!" he spat the word husband out like it left a nasty taste on his tongue, I hoped this would work as I nervously pushed my hair back behind my ears.

"Ex-husband you mean. No, it hasn't." His whole expression changed in instant and a slow wide grin spread over his face, he dropped his arm and gestured for me to enter, I went straight to the sitting room and saw paper work spread over the coffee table. I had never seen him looking over anything the whole time I had known him, "sorry. Am I interrupting something important?"

He bundled it up into a neat pile on the edge, "not at all Elizabeth. I'm pleased you finally came to your senses. I have some of that wine you like if you wish to celebrate- oh and I think I may have some of that chocolate around here somewhere as well.." he walked off to the kitchen and I followed him.

"Damon, there's no need. Really.." he turned sharply and looked at me intently and for a minute I thought I'd said something very wrong.

"Oh but there is, my dear. You and I belong to one another and whilst I don't particularly like the idea anymore then you do, there's not a great deal we can do about it."

"What do you mean, you don't like the idea?" I suddenly felt that perhaps I'd just made a horrible mistake, if Damon was only putting up with me until a solution could be found...

"What I mean is that I was looking for my Queen of Darkness, someone to be by side forever and instead I found you- a human woman who can't make up her mind whether she loves me or hates me." That hurt and he saw it in my eyes, but as he opened his mouth to speak I decided to speak for him, "I wanted you from the moment I read about you. I'm sorry if I'm a disappointing soulmate, guess I'm as bad at that as I am at being a wife."

I turned to go but he grabbed my arm and spun me round to face him, "Elizabeth Roberts! Stop being such a stupid fool! Tell me what you felt during the time were apart? Did you feel empty deep down inside like there was a hole in your life that needed to be filled?" I stared up at him in astonishment.

"_That_, was why I came back from Italy. _That_, was also why you and I used to be so close when we were all living together as one big, happy family." Then I knew for certain that he really did love me and despite breaking each others' hearts we were meant to be, he bent down and kissed me passionately on the lips, I returned the kiss and before I knew it I was flat out on the bed with Damon drawing blood from my neck.

I wasn't ashamed to admit that I enjoyed it and when he had finished he grabbed a fierce looking kitchen knife and cut himself so that I could take blood from him, afterwards he kissed me as I lay half on him and half in the tangled sheets. He had a smug satisfied grin on his face as he stretched lazily like a cat for his mobile and phoned Stefan to tell him that I had finally split up from Sagittarius and I was staying round his place, Stefan must've asked if I was alright because Damon told him I was asleep and truth be told it had been a busy day so I snuggled closer into his shoulder and fell asleep.

I awoke a couple of hours later, Damon was in the living room with the paper work spread out over the coffee table again. "It's fine piccolina, just some business that I need to look over for my accountants, now you're here hopefully I'll be able to get on with it."

"Don't tell me you were worried," I mocked gently.

He snorted and flashed me a grin over his shoulder, "not at all. It was just very distracting and inconvenient with you living there. Stefan was very concerned and so were the girls."

I went and perched on the arm of the chair, he pulled me down and kissed me gently on the lips, "are you glad I'm here?" I asked.

He smiled at me and said "very. Now go and get cleaned up as we're going out for dinner in ten minutes, you have clothes in the chest of drawers nearest the window and the rest of your stuff is in the wardrobe. I'm really going to have to take you shopping soon, you didn't take much care over your appearance while I was gone did you? You were too distracted by that new bookshop and don't try to deny it, Stefan said his study has had to have three more cases installed just to accommodate your books."

I laughed at that and headed to the shower, when I came out there was a dress waiting for me on the bed with accessories to match.

Dinner turned out to be in the little Italian near to Grove House and Stefan wasn't best pleased that we were five minutes late, but Bonnie and Elena unsuccessfully hid grins. I was starving and managed mains and their excellent Tiramasu while avoiding Stefans' intense gaze and the occasional smart remark from Damon. After the empty plates were cleared away we went back to Stefans' place where he produced a bottle of champagne and a photo of a large house.

"Elena and Bonnie are always saying how much they miss Grove house, so I thought that now Matt's coming over..."

"Stefan!" Bonnie and Elena practically yelled, Damon's eyebrows went up and Stefan lookeda bit perplexed. "That was supposed to be a surprise!" Bonnie scolded, "how did you find out about that?"

"Matt told me," I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the girls' faces. "As I was saying, don't start quizzing until after I've finished Lizzie otherwise this will go on all night. Matt's coming over to live in the UK, you're back and as Damon keeps reminding me we were all very happy at Grove House, minor dramas notwithstanding" he glared hard at Damon and I.

"So I thought we might give it another go, there isn't anywhere really round here and as our little Paranormal Investigation company is doing so well I though why not move to London? Let me know what you think of this."

The paper was snatched off him by Elena, the boys didn't get a look in. "This looks wonderful Stefan!" Breathed Elena. Stefan looked very pleased with himself, I was horrified at the price of two and a quarter million but a voice inside my head told me not to worry about it, they could easily afford it. Especially as the price was knocked down to two million, I looked at my boyfriend who was trying his best to look innocent which in my book made him almost certaainly guilty. The one thought that popped up in my head was we had practically come full circle, but how long would teh harmony last this time?


	11. Doubts Remain

A few weeks later and we were in Hazel Cottage, Damon and I had the bedroom on the second floor mainly because Damon valued time away from humans, Stefan and Elena had the largest bedroom at the front and Bonnie was given the room at the back.

The second smallest bedroom was turned into a library and my prized T. rex Stan was relegated to the family room, next to the kitchen.

Matt came over a couple of weeks later, he didn't have much stuff but what little he had and couldn't bring with him arrived a couple of weeks after that having been shipped. Damon and I had given the others some space that day to say hello and for him to get settled, he hadn't seen Bonnie in a few months but they talked everyday on the phone which was sweet.

It was clear from the start that Matt and Damon didn't exactly see eye to eye, but one day I had just come from upstairs when I overheard Matt and Stefan talking in the study. Not wishing to eavesdrop I went into the kitchen to grab a snack before I went back upstairs to finish giving Damon a hand with typing up some notes relating to a recent job, but when I got to the door on the way back they had come out and were standing in the hall.

"I don't know Stefan, I mean can the leopard really change his spots? From what you told me they've always had a volatile relationship and if Lizzie gets her heart broken again it'll be her own fault, I mean what's so different about this time?" Stefan sensed I was standing right behind Matt and at least had the guts to look guilty.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not going to get my heart broken this time thank you very much and if you want to talk about someone behind their backs, then I suggest you do it somewhere where they can't hear you," I snapped back.

Matt looked guilty and shocked for a moment and then set his jaw in a grim determination, "then I'll say it to your face. I don't think he can change, I don't like the guy and I don't trust him. I think he's stringing everyone along until it suits him to dump everyone, Damon only looks out for number one." Stefan stood there with his mouth agape and my temper erupted and spilt out.

"How dare you!"

"Lizzie," pleaded Stefan, but I carried on regardless.

"I've lived with him for two years, I know him better than you do and granted, he's been a complete arse in the past, but all that's changed now and so has Damon. You have no right to come in here and tell me who I should or shouldn't see!"

"So why don't you tell me what's so different about this time then?"

"Because we can't live without each other," Matt wasn't giving up that easily even with Stefan trying to placate him. "Says the man who goes out and bites pretty girls for fun, I may have only known you for a couple of weeks but I don't want you to get hurt Lizzie. You don't deserve him," Stefan had gone very still and quiet but it didn't really register.

"I don't have to justify my relationship to you and I don't believe you because I know what I say is right" I stormed off upstairs and found Damon waiting for me on the landing, I opened my mouth but he put his finger on my lips and pulled me close.

"Shh! Just calm down, you're shaking. Ignore him, his opinion doesn't matter," I'd forgotten that he always found it funny when I got so angry I shook.

"Lizzie? Are you okay?" Came Stefans' voice.

Damon increased his grip on me a little more so I couldn't go anywhere and replied "what do _you_ think?"

"Matt's as entitled to his opinion as anyone else, we know you've changed but he can't see it yet. I'm not justifying the way he voiced it, but Lizzie needs to learn not take everything to heart."

I prodded Damon gently in the ribs and he let me go so I could face Stefan, "so how would you feel if he was slagging Elena off? You'd defend her as much as I've defended Damon." I argued, but Stefan looked at me through narrowed eyes and replied with another question, "what's the matter Lizzie? It's not like you to be so defensive and you're usually the first person to call him an arse, Something's up, isn't it?"

"Have you ever thought that we just might like to get on with our relationship without people telling us what feelings we should and should not have for each other?" Damon had that smile on his face that meant he was as upset about this as I was, Stefan had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose again. "You're right, I'm sorry Lizzie. I should've realised, it's not fair on you two and it won't happen again. Just make sure you don't prove me wrong Damon, that's all."

Matt came to apologise to me later that day and then to my surprise sought out Damon to apologise and offer the hand of friendship, Damon accepted the apology but told Matt he still had a long way to go before he was even to be considered as any sort of a friend.

Shortly after that incident Damon started disappearing for hours and sometimes days on end, he wouldn't tell anyone where he went and it drove me mad. Around the same time the tabloids and gossip magazines picked up that we were all living together and I was back with Damon, there was a photographer parked outside the gate.

Stefan wasn't very happy about it, nor was Damon, but one morning it was bitterly cold and so I took him out a hot tea and had a little chat with him. He was a nice enough bloke who wanted a picture of Damon and I holding hands so when Damon came back from his disappearing act I told him and he refused point blank, Matt sided with Damon saying that I shouldn't encourage the gossip mags, but then Elena came in to the kitchen to get her washing out of the machine and heard our discussion. "I think that it would be a great idea, in fact I think you should have a word with them about doing your own weekly column or something," Damon stared at the ceiling and Matt just looked surprised.

"That is actually a brilliant idea Elena! Well done that girl,"

"Yes, well done _Elena_, I'm sure my brother will be very pleased about someone else writing about our personal lives." I shot Damon a big grin and went upstairs to pitch an idea to Stefan who was holed up in the library working on the website, I got as far as the study door when he said without turning round "when you bounce around like that it usually means you're about to ask me something that could have far reaching consequences."

I snorted in a very unladylike fashion, went in and perched on the edge of the desk earning a scowl, "you should set up a website Stefan, that way you can keep the fans informed and announce anything important before the gossip columns. So I followed your advice and look where it got me- told to spend more time with my own wife and less with the computer!"

"I didn't know you'd turn into a geek!" I protested, "anyway. There's nothing wrong with being a geek and playing about with websites, yours is a fantastic site," I reassured him.

"Don't listen to her brother, she's only saying that so she can steal more of your books and pester me with questions," I turned and gave my boyfriend a slap on the back of the hand. It was a girly slap with only the fingers glancing off, but it was enough to really sting and I was very satisfied with the "ow!" that came from him. "You're going to regret doing that, mark my words," he said darkly.

" Oooh! I'm so scared," I grinned.

"Pack it in! The pair of you! I really can't cope with your screaming Lizzie, it goes right through me," he shook his head but he couldn't hide the grin on his face.

"Actually, I came to suggest blogging. I thought that you could add a blog to the site and each week or month a different person gets to write the blog, so you could write about how the investigation side of things is going, Damon could write about his fan letters which would be good. Put a stop to all those OMG! We could get together and then Elena and I would so be BFFs and you and could turn me so like, we'd be together forever!"

Damon chuckled, his eyes stared intensely at me, "jealous."

"No, they're welcome to you,"

"Lizzie! Don't wind him up, Damon, don't retaliate please!" I had just about held in the flirtatious scream as I was suddenly being held in Damons' arms and he was gently but firmly tipping my head back to expose my throat, of course I was so frightened I was giggling like mad.

"I'll consider it but I'm making no promises, now just please go away and leave me in peace," then suddenly the peace was shattered when Bonnie's voice called from downstairs.

"Lizzie! Stefan!" Damon's head jerked up at the urgency in her voice as did Stefans' and for the time all play fighting was forgotten, Damon looked at Stefan and then said "Centaur," which was enough for me to rush down the stairs just as Matt came running up. "There's a man at the door says he knows you, he's hurt pretty badly but Bonnie and Elena let him in they called him Helios or something," I think the colour must have drained out of my face because Damon wrapped me in his arms and jumped down to the entrance hall. It took me a couple of seconds for me to get my legs back as I hate heights. Then I ran into the living room where Helios was sitting in human form, I had never seen anyone with stab wounds, let alone someone with so many stab, slash and arrow wounds as he had and that was without the hoof marks over his entire body as though he'd been trampled on by a herd of horses- or Centaurs.

"Oh my god! Helios! What happened to you?" he smiled weakly as Elena tried to apply pressure on wounds that were open and bleeding heavily.

"Mavro," that one word made me shiver and I heard Damon draw a sharp intake of breath behind me.

"He's trying to take over the herd?" I asked as Helios struggled just to breathe.

He nodded and whispered "we need help. Mavro wants to go through the door,"

"Of course, don't worry about that. What about Sagittarius?"

"In danger. We must go now," he opened his hand to reveal a small piece of papyrus with ancient Greek writing on it, a spell I guessed.

I looked up at Damon who nodded and Stefan gently moved Elena out of the way so I could take over applying the pressure. "Wait a minute, you're going to help Lizzie's husband! Why?" Stefan looked up at Matt and said to him "Ex-husband. We're going to help him because he needs our help and because he's still Lizzie's friend. I need you to stay here Matt and look after the girls, don't open the door to anyone and try to stay upstairs until we get back." Matt nodded and went to hold Bonnie's hand but she ran over to Stefan, "I'm coming with you, you're going to need a witch" but I shook my head.

"No, we don't a witch Bonnie, it's too dangerous but thank you anyway."

Elena looked at me appalled, "if it's too dangerous then why are you going?"

"She's not," said Damon from besides me. "Listen to your own advice, it's too dangerous,"

"How will you know who's friend and who's foe? I need to see for myself Damon, I lived with them for three months, they're my friends and I'm going."


	12. The Battle for Pelion

Helios recited the incantation on the paper, there was a flash and suddenly we were in bright sunlight that made Damon and Stefan wince and shade their eyes.

Mount Pelion was a battlefield, everywhere were wounded and dead Centaurs while the rest of their herds carried on fighting around them. I felt Damon's arm go around my waist for support as I felt suddenly light headed seeing Centaurs I had known, trained with and laughed with dead and dying.

Helios thrust the papyrus into my hand and collapsed on the ground, his body shimmered and once again he became a palomino centaur. But he had used all his energy and once the bright shimmering light had faded he lay there on the ground- dead, Damon's arm circled my waist as I tried hard not to cry. "Come on Lizzie, we need to find Mavro and Sagittarius, said Stefan firmly, I nodded and scanned the battlefield.

That's when I saw them, Mavro and Sagittarius locked in combat together, Sagittarius would slash Mavro and he in turn would rear up and pummel his hooves into Sagittarius' upper body and head, I looked around for a bow but couldn't see any. There was a growl by my side and I looked down to see a large black wolf spring on a brown centaur that came at me with a sword, Stefan had been kneeling down next to Helios and so when I saw Mavro rear up at Sagittarius with his sword I ran towards Sagittarius before anyone could stop me, but it was too late.

Mavro plunged the sword deep into Sagittarius's stomach and then beat him about the head with his hooves. Sagittarius lay there on the floor and didn't move, Mavro limped away holding his side and I ran over there- far way I heard someone screaming but it didn't register it was me until afterwards.

I ran to him and he tried to lift himself off the ground, but I made him stay there as his eyes swelled up and his breathing become laboured. "I, wasn't sure you'd come," he said.

"Of course I'd come! Just hold on Sagittarius, please. Damon and Stefan are here, they'll be able to heal you," but he just shook his head.

"It's too late. Don't cry, it'll be okay," he was getting colder by the second as the blood drained out of his body and onto the grass as I was holding his hand. Damon and Stefan were there suddenly and he looked up at Damon who nodded, then he smiled at me again and almost in a whisper asked "are you happy with him?" the tears that I had been holding back now came streaming down my face, a shadow passed over me and I looked up to see Damon take a step towards me but then Stefan pull him back and shake his head.

"Very," was all I could manage, my brave warrior prince suddenly had tears in his eyes as well.

"Good" was all he said. He started to suddenly cough violently and tried to roll away from me as the blood came out of his mouth, when it passed he sighed and closed his eyes, then he became very still and I knew he had gone.

There was the sound of hooves and a couple of Centaurs passed very close to us, but I was only dimly aware of it until Damon physically picked me up and said "listen to me Lizzie, this is a battlefield, you can't stay here. We need to deal with Mavro and then get you home,"

"I want to kill the bastard myself!" I almost screamed at Damon.

"No, Sagittarius wanted us to avenge his death, we gave him our word. We need you to stay here and wait for us," warned Stefan in a calm voice that I had never heard before, but sent chills down my spine. They both had a predatory look about them and were ready for a fight, so I nodded and sat down, watching Damon change back into a wolf shape and follow Mavros' scent while Stefan ran behind him with Sagittarius' sword, attacking anything that got in his way.

Once they were out of sight I placed a kiss on my dead husbands' forehead and ran off to find the tent, it was still standing but only just.

Inside everything had been turned upside down, and it was hard to see if anything was missing but the area where I used to sleep was a jumble of fabric a the chest that used to contain my jewellery had been turned upside down on it, but I wasn't interested in any of that. I reached under the pallet and found the goat hide I was looking for, inside it was the bow and arrow that had been made for me and a bottle of Aconitum as the Centaurs called it, or Wolfsbane as it was called in one of Stefans' books. I dipped each arrow in the bottle before placing them back in the quiver and then taking the bottle with me I ran back out to the battleground to find Damon.

It wasn't hard to find Damon and Stefan, I just had to look for the biggest cluster of Centaurs and they were in the middle dancing round to avoid Mavros' hooves and sword. Damon in his wolf form had leapt onto his back and had sunk his teeth into the Centaurs' withers, but another Centaur stabbed the wolf and Damon was forced to let go and dropped to the ground.

Stefan leapt onto the one that stabbed his brother and it struck me then what great horsemen they were as Stefan stayed on through some pretty nasty bucks with grace and ease, but when the Centaur gave a particularly brutal buck Stefan was unseated and I thought at first he was going to fall off, but instead he was thrown forward and allowing him to sink his fangs into the Centaurs' neck while keeping one arm twisted painfully behind his back.

The others were divided, some went after Damon who had changed back to human and although breathing heavily seemed to be determined to take them all down and some went after Stefan. Either way and just for a second Mavro was left unprotected and although I didn't have a great deal of skill compared to the Centaurs, I stood and fired all of my arrows as quickly as I could into Mavro.

Out of my six arrows four hit my mark in his torso,it wouldn't be long before the poison started to take effect, especially with all the activity making the heart circulate the blood faster. Damon had managed to get underneath a rearing Centaur and practically slice him open, Stefans' one had died and I ran as fast I could over to him as he leapt on Mavro.

"Stefan! No! He's been poisoned!" I yelled at the top of my voice, he heard me and so did everyone else in the fight, Damon took advantage of the fact that they looked for a brief second and using his vampiric speed he stabbed one in the heart and the other one who started to try and fight him he casually slashed his human stomach open so that the intestines fell out, then suddenly he was by my side and not looking very happy.

"We told you to stay by Sagittarius," he held his his right side and I could see his t-shirt wet with his blood.

I shoved the bottle into his hand, "Pour it down his throat, it's wolfsbane," Damon stared at me for a second with searching eyes and then the next he was over by Stefan, he stabbed Mavro between his forelegs and the Centaur crumpled then while Stefan forced open his mouth Damon poured the contents of the bottle down his throat.

Mavro choked and gasped for air and then he limply fell over onto his side, a couple of Centaurs from his herd saw that their leader was dead and when I picked up the arrows that had fallen to the ground they galloped away like the cowards they were. Stefan regarded me with surprise as I was perfectly calm and had stopped crying, Damon looked down at the dead Centaur then at me with something like anger, respect and pride all rolled into one.

"Quite the little warrior isn't she?" he managed to quip to Stefan, who shook himself out of his daze and looked around, the battle was still raging but Mavros' herd were starting to retreat to lick their wounds.

Suddenly a big bay came galloping towards us, Stefan and Damon stood in front of me in fighting position ready to take on this new threat but I recognised him. "Altair!" I called, "it's alright, he's one of Sagittarius' personal guards," then realisation hit me. "Was," I corrected myself, Damon didn't drop his guard for a second but Stefan sighed and put his hand on my shoulder as Altair skidded to a halt on front of us.

"Lizzie, I wish we were meeting again under different circumstances" he said solemnly.

"I'm sorry Altair, I couldn't save Sagittarius or Helios."

The big Centaur rudely swung his rear end round to knock Damon out of the way and looked down at Mavro then the bottle on the ground, "wolfsbane eh? I see all my training paid off." I smiled at him and he knelt in front of me, "with Sagittarius dead, it falls to you to become leader of the herd. Usually I would seek a challenge, but under the circumstances I would like your blessing to take the burden from your shoulders," I leant forward and gave him a hug which surprised him as he wasn't accustomed to receiving hugs .

"Of course you have my blessing Altair, it's what Sagittarius would have wanted, he always said you were the best warrior in the herd," he was surprised by the compliment but rose and saluted me. "I do have a favour to ask though" I said tentatively.

"Name it and if it's in my power then it's yours," he replied.

"We need to get back to our world, Damon's hurt quite badly," to his credit Altair didn't even blink. "Hold hands and I will recite the spell, Sagittarius made everyone of his personal guard memorise it. Thank you Lizzie and thank you Stefan and Damon."

With that we held hands and Altair recited the spell and suddenly we were back in the house, Damon virtually collapsed on the floor he was in so much pain. "I'll get him upstairs, he'll be fine Lizzie don't worry," said Stefan as the two of them headed upstairs, Matt Bonnie and Elena came rushing over to see us.

"What happened?" asked Matt as he saw Stefan and Damon walk painfully upstairs.

"Sagittarius is dead and so is Helios, Damon was stabbed in the lungs but Mavro's dead," I was suddenly shaking so much that Matt swept me off my feet and put me on the sofa. "No, I need to see Damon," I said and took myself rather unsteadily upstairs.

Damon was lying on the bed with his shirt off while Stefan was examining the wound, "I'll live. It takes a lot more than that to kill me," he grinned when I came in.

"Are you alright Stefan?" I asked, Stefan looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"Fine Lizzie, I'm more concerned about you- _we're _more concerned about you," I smiled sadly fighting back tears again.

"I'll be alright, I don't want to sit around and mope, you know me I like to be busy," Stefan and Damon exchanged looks with each other that meant I was probably going to be watched very closely from now on.

I held my tears back and tried to get on with normal life as much as possible which I knew worried Stefan and Elena, Damon healed in a day and although didn't express his concern watched me very closely, they could tell I was depressed and trying to grieve in my own way and I knew that both boys would be there for me if I needed a shoulder to cry on, but I was determined to resist for as long as I could.

One thing that did cheer me up in a strange way was when Stefan took Elena out up town one day to a new exhibition at the Royal Academy, he came back and went into the library to check his e-mails briefly, then came downstairs to where Damon was thrashing Bonnie, Matt and I at Monopoly. "Lizzie, could you not leave your books spread out on the desk in the library in future please? I've had to move all of them before I could even find my laptop," he sighed. I looked at him confused and he just said, "you left your True Blood books on top of my laptop. I know they're yours because no one else would read Vampire fiction."

"They're not Lizzies, hers are under the bed in a locked box." Damon remarked casually while he put his third hotel on Mayfair, my eyes went wide.

"Damon!" I protested, blushing like mad.

"Ah yes, I forgot. I'm not supposed to know that they're there, or that they have notes comparing Bill and Eric to you and I from all three women. Very interesting reading though." I risked a glance at Bonnie who looked as red as I felt, Stefan seemed to find this all quite amusing and then Matt stepped in.

"Uh, sorry. They were mine actually,"all eyes in the room were suddenly on Matt who was bright red and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Bonnie said she liked the TV series so I thought I'd get her the books, I was gonna wrap them up but then I got interrupted and I forgot about them."

"Aww, that's really sweet!" I said, Bonnie gave Matt the sort of kiss that would've made him forget about them even more if Stefan hadn't have been there. "Whew! I guess the guy behind the counter was right, girls really do dig those uh- Dark Romance books," Matt grinned wickedly at Bonnie who just laughed at him.

"It's when the girls that have read them recognise you from them that you have to start worrying."

"Oh haha," I grinned sarcastically, "very funny Stefan. You're sounding more like your brother everyday." Stefan threw a grin over his shoulder as he walked out of the door at his brother who laughed and said to me, "that's not necessarily a bad thing you know." Matt shook his head and Bonnie laughed outrageously along with me, then I heard Damon's voice in my head whisper _and __may I say my dear, how lovely it is to see you laugh and smile again_.

It was the next day and I was helping Matt test his EMF meter against the electrics in the house and trying to get some base line tests for our first investigation as a huge happy family, Damon came downstairs and I suddenly had a brainwave. I grabbed the meter and ran it over him and to Matts' utter amazement it got a reaction, "how cool is that? !You're giving off an Electro Magnetic field, we'll have to test Stefan as well though."

Matt nodded enthusiastically "I'll record the findings, if they're low enough we can still use it and if not I might test the thermometers as well just in case."

"When you two have finished playing with your gadgets we need to go otherwise we'll hit traffic," I turned to stare at Damon and realised that he had a large suitcase by his side.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled that brilliant smile that always makes me feel weak at the knees and said "Dorset. You've been thinking about it a lot since those people were injured in the cliff fall at Charmouth, so I'd thought I'd take you," he shrugged.

"Damon, no offence my love, but you're not exactly the type to go scrabbling round on beach looking for fossils. Especially the Black Ven area, it's extremely muddy and slippery and you'd get dirty."

"Well Ven is an old word for bog, so of course it's going to be muddy. But you're right of course, I'm not the type to get dirty looking for rocks on a beach, but you are, which is why I will do the supervising. Now, I've packed everything so let's go." He pulled his sunglasses down and after I gave Matt a brief hug goodbye we were off, Damon making me laugh for the whole two hour journey until we pulled into the car park of the Mariners Hotel where Beatrix Potter had stayed once and afterwards wrote Little Pig Robinson as she had been so inspired by it. Although it was a thatched ox-blood pink hotel, inside it was clean, modern bright and airy apart from the white ceilings and black beams, the handmade chocolates in my room went in an instant.

For the first week we drove to the next village along the coast called Charmouth and I scrabbled around in the sand in my quest for ammonites that shone gold in the sun thanks to the fools gold or Iron Pyrite that came out of the cliffs, then one evening Damon and I went for a walk along the Cobb- Lyme Regis' 13th Century harbour wall famous for a scene in the French Lieutenants' Woman.

It was magical, the moon had risen and the sun was setting, one half of the sky was dark blue and the other half red and gold. I had wanted to go out with Damon and see the stars, partly because I knew it involved tipping my head back. "This is just wonderful, I'm having such a great time," but there was no answer. I turned around and saw Damon on one knee with a ring in a box that glowed in the twilight, "marry me Elizabeth" was all he said.


	13. Big Surprise

For a moment it seemed as though the world stopped, the waves that lapped against the Cobb, the fishing boats in the harbour, even the wind. I was stunned into silence and overwhelmed by the shock of it all, tears suddenly sprang into my eyes and trickled down my cheeks.

"Yes!" I wanted to shout and scream and jump up and down, Damon got up from his knee and placed the ring on my left hand, "there are many legends associated with opals. Some believe if a thief wore an opal ring he had the power of invisibility, the Greeks believed that it has the power to give the wearer the gift of prophecy."

The ring was beautiful and glowed in the fading light, a red Mexican fire opal surrounded by small black opals that even now were showing of their fire when my hand moved- the effect was breathtaking, especially was the ring itself was platinum. "Oh Damon!" I threw myself at him unashamedly and he laughed and wrapped his arms around me, "I had the ring especially made of course. You have a rare fire inside of you Elizabeth and I like the idea of having a warrior bride."

We walked back up to the hotel and the receptionist was waiting with a big grin on her face, she couldn't wait to see the ring. She ushered us into the dining room where our table was waiting and the waitress brought out a bottle of expensive champagne for us, then afterwards we went upstairs to have an early night.

The next day was time to come home, I was still jumping for joy despite feeling very tired at the same time. My fiancée thought this was all very funny and no doubt was glad that I fell asleep in the car for the rest of the journey, especially as I was forbidden to phone anybody at the house. He woke me up half an hour before we arrived so I could brush my hair and make myself look presentable, we pulled up in the drive and I went in as he unloaded the car. I could here voices in the living room so I poked my head round the door to find everyone playing on the Wii.

"Who's winning?" I grinned as I walked in, just in time to see Stefan throw his hands up in defeat and Bonnie do a victory dance.

"I am" she grinned.

"Lizzie! Welcome back! You two have a good time?" asked Stefan,

"We had a wonderful time didn't we Damon?"

"Yes, we did. I bought her a little present would you like to see it?" That got Stefans' full attention.

"Please tell me it's not another dinosaur," Damon and I grinned at each other and I held up my left hand. Stefan's eyes grew wide and he drew a sharp intake of breath, "congratulations!" then he enveloped me in a hug and whispered "I always knew you'd get him," which made me laugh. He hugged Damon and then the others came over, soon we were surrounded and for the next week I couldn't stop smiling.

In fact it was three weeks later when I finally stopped. The reaction of the fans had been very good, Stefan had decided to enter a blog on the website after all and graciously allowed me to announce the news, we had a congratulatory letter from Lisa Smith herself and a card from the TV cast and writers which was really sweet. But work didn't stop and I was busier then ever researching the spooks that Stefan and the guys found, if I even paused for a minute to think about something I would get Stefan prod me and make a comment about how the sooner I completed my work the sooner I could go upstairs and get a room with my fiancée, but I just laughed and if he wasn't in hitting distance then a pencil or pen would be thrown.

Damon retained his outward devil may care attitude, on the outside at least. He described me as "intriguing" in interviews and although he would say that he loved me, it was always in that arrogant amused manner, it caused interviewers and gossip columnists to speculate whether or not he really loved me as he hadn't changed. Whenever he read something like that he would turn on a brilliant smile that meant he was upset, everyone in the house including me always said to him that he didn't need to prove anything to anyone, but it did little to comfort him.

Then one Sunday he went out for a drive after Britains' best selling comic (as I called this particular newspaper) had got hold of a photo of him the year before in Italy kissing a girl who wasn't me. They said that he hadn't changed at all and I was in denial. I was extremely worried about him, this wasn't like him but Stefan told me just to let him go, he'd be back once he let off steam.

But my uneasiness grew as time wore on, there was something wrong. I had no idea how or why but I was in a state of panic, calling his mobile and leaving messages- if I'd have known where he was going I would've gone after him, but I didn't. He'd been gone for three hours by the time Stefan acknowledged that I was worried for a good reason, he searched with his mind for Damons' presence but couldn't find anything.

"It's alright Lizzie, you know what he's like, he won't be found unless he wants to," but I saw the look he gave Elena.

Five minutes later and the key turned in the front door, Damon strolled in with two bags of McDonalds in one hand and drinks in the other for everyone. I rushed over and grabbed the drinks from him and put them in the kitchen, Bonnie got up to give me a hand with dishing out the food.

"Where the hell have you been? I was so worried about you!" he grinned at me as Bonnie started taking plates of food into the other room.

"Well there's no need my dear. I'm perfectly fine as you can see." Then he reached into the bag and pulled out a burger, he unwrapped it as I was putting mine onto a plate and I opened my mouth to tell him off when he took a bite out of it and went "not bad I suppose," then he took a chip from my plate "ugh! You're right, these are terrible. I've never tasted cardboard personally, but if this is what it's supposed to taste like then I'll take your word for it."

I dropped my burger on the worktop and stood there just staring at him as he grinned at me in between mouthfuls of burger.

"Oh, my, god. Stefan!" I yelled, he was in the kitchen like a flash wondering what the hell was going on.

"What? What's the matter Lizzie?" I just pointed to Damon, I couldn't get any words out, Stefan gave his brother a puzzled look and Damon just stood there and laughed at us.

"Beef just doesn't taste like it used to, this has been cooked to within an inch of its life," Stefan looked at me and then back at his brother.

"How? Why?" By this time Elena came into the kitchen to see what had happened, she took one look at me and rushed over,.

"Lizzie, you're shaking!"

"Damon's turned human," I gasped. Elena stared at him and then went and put her hand on his chest. Damon gave her a look that made her blush and take her hand away as thought it had just been burnt, then he came over to me and pulled me close to him, I could feel his heart pounding through his chest as he bent down to kiss me passionately.

I could feel something else that made me draw back and look at him wide eyed, he flashed me a wolfish grin and a cheeky wink that made me laugh with the sheer joy of it. He took my hand and we walked out into the hallway, "wait! You have to tell me!" Stefan yelled.

Damon reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card, he threw it at his brother and called over his shoulder "she's expecting you tomorrow. Oh and incidentally, she'll do it for you for free if you mention my name." With that he practically dragged me upstairs to bed.

Later on, I'm not sure how much later, there was a gentle knock at the door and Stefan's voice called out "I have a tea for two and some pasta for you Lizzie, I'll leave it outside the door." I suddenly realised how hungry I was, so I put on my dressing gown and opened the door, to see Stefan grinning like a Cheshire cat and looking scarily like his brother.

"Thank you Stefan, you're a star,"he just laughed and held out his arms.

"Come 'ere you," I gave him a big hug and he laughed as my stomach rumbled hungrily at the smell of the pasta. "Go on, I'll see you tomorrow when I get back, unless you're still in bed that is." I laughed and took the tray in to where Damon was sitting up in bed looking at the tray with interest, I sat besides him and tucked into my pasta.

"I could get used to this," I grinned as I watched Damon sip his tea.

He laughed and sent me that wolfish grin that he knew made my knees go weak, "I just hope I'm not a disappointment to you. I'm a little out of practice I'm afraid." I stared at him in disbelief, I honestly thought he was being serious until he put down his tea and laughed, so to get him back I whacked him with a pillow and put my plate on the floor just in time as the pillow came flying back at me.

I let out a little scream and slung it at him again, laughing so much the next one knocked the breath out of me. I fell back on the bed laughing and Damon who was laughing as much as I was suddenly fell on top of me, "you're mine now Elizabeth. There's no turning back now."

The next morning we both went down to have breakfast together, Bonnie made a good natured complaint about the noise and Matt just sniggered in his breakfast cereal. Elena played with hers but didn't eat anything, Stefan had left early that morning to the same place that Damon had been and she was nervous as hell.

Damon meanwhile, was having fun trying breakfast cereals and I was having fun just watching his face as he tried them. When Matt wasn't looking she convinced Damon to try some sugar in his cereal; he wasn't happy when it turned out to be salt but Bonnie and I thought this was hysterically funny, even more so when dried Rice Krispies started to get flicked across the table at us.

Matt just rolled his eyes and decided to eat his cereal standing up, even Elena cracked a smile when Damon decided enough was enough and chased me into the living room. He may have been human but he was still very fast.

We eventually settled down to eat when the front door went and Stefan came in looking the happiest I'd ever seen him. Elena threw herself at him but he just laughed and picked her up, then they went upstairs for the rest of the day, as did we.

Around lunchtime Damon, Stefan, Elena and I sat round the table as the boys swapped notes and the plans they were going to make. "There are so many people to tell I don't know where to start," sighed Elena happily.

"We ought to do a group interview with a TV show, all of us. That way if the fans have questions they can phone in and you two can describe your reasons."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other and then looked at us, "or a magazine can do a spread on us," suggested Elena, I looked at her and suddenly I understood.

"That would be so much better! They can do a double page spread or something with photos!"

"We're being used brother. Now we're human the girls want to get their hair and make-up done and have their five minutes of fame," they both shook their heads and tutted at us.

"We'll see what happens, I'm not promising anything" sighed Stefan as Elena gave me a small nod to signify that he meant yes.

As I looked at them I couldn't help but wonder what was next on the masterplan, it all seemed too good to be true.


	14. The Book

There had been a sense of peace and tranquillity over the house for a few weeks now. Elena had blogged what had happened on the site and it had spiralled from there. It was all over the news, in the papers, online and analysed in the gossip magazines, the fan-mail tripled over night and it seemed everyone had an opinion on whether it was good or bad.

I had never seen Stefan so happy before, I doubted anything could wipe the smile from his face or the love from his eyes when he looked at Elena. I was worried about Damon though, he had enjoyed being a vampire and the powers it had brought him, now he was a mere mortal again and I wondered if he was truly happy or if he missed it, Damon being Damon would never tell me or let it show if he did.

The phone had not stopped for a few days with different people calling, Lisa Smith was stunned and I think perhaps a little unhappy at the revelation, but Damon soon reassured her that his personality hadn't changed. He even had a call from someone who sounded important judging by the serious tone of his voice, but he wouldn't reveal who it was.

For the next few weeks spent a lot of time on his laptop, he had spent hours on it before and they hadn't decreased just because he was human now. Stefans' company was still extremely busy, he relied mostly on word of mouth and thanks to a couple of celebrity clients business was booming, so I just presumed it had something to do with the business.

Then one evening he came in with Pizza from the Italian restaurant in Hampton Hill that Bonnie, Elena and I used to order from and a massive slab of Tiramasu that they were always happy to rustle up at an extra charge for their favourite customers.

"Mmm! Tiramasu, what have you done this time?" I asked him as I lifted up up the clingfilm on the dish, he moved the dish away from me and snapped "I haven't done anything. Why would you think I've done something?"

Matt and Bonnie wandered in to inspect the pizzas followed closely by Stefan and Elena, "because you only order Tiramasu when you've done something and you're trying to sweeten me up." Damon looked annoyed and exasperated, he turned his back on the others and gave me his full attention, "why do you only think the worst of me? Why must I always the bad guy?"

I grinned and then laughed, I moved in closer and slipped my hands around his waist. "Do you really want me to answer that? You know I love it when you get all mean and moody on me," he gave a dark chuckle and bent down to kiss me.

"Well that's one way of distracting Lizzie from the Tiramasu, but when you two have quite finished your pizza's getting cold" Stefan laughed, then as Damon took ours into the living room he asked him "so, what have you been up to this time that requires a whole slab of Tiramasu?" Damon muttered something under his breath in Italian that made Stefans' eyebrows go through the roof.

"I heard that!" I scowled at him, both of them looked at me in surprise. "What? I can swear fluently in three different languages besides my own, I understood what you just said perfectly thank you very much." Of course they both laughed at that, Stefan shot me one of his what am I going to do with you look as we sat down to eat and the girls switched channels so they could watch their favourite soap.

But before the soap came on we watched the end of the news, this particular news programme had one of those and finally.. bits on the end where they reported on weird and wonderful things like the woman who followed her sat nav into a flooded river that had burst its banks (you'd think the fact that a massive amount of water not being very far away from the road would have been a small clue) and had to be airlifted to safety. But this and finally bit was quite a surprise, the ex- vampire Damon Salvatore was to give an exclusive interview to the channel on the L.J. Smith book due out next week which he co-wrote. The book would explore the reason he went to Italy for a year – alone, his relationship with Lizzie Roberts and the reason why he turned human.

All eyes turned on Damon, who just grinned as he turned to me and said "the tables are turned Elizabeth my dear. You finally have an L.J. Smith book written about you, I'd thought you'd be pleased."

"How could you?" asked Elena who I swear read my mind.

"Pardon?" he asked politely.

"How could you do this to Lizzie- to us? If you wanted to write a book you could have asked!" Damon stared at her incredulously "and did anyone bother to ask you when they published your diaries? No. We had to find out about it from a complete stranger and I seem to recollect that you weren't particularly enamoured with the idea anymore then I was."

I got up and put my plate of unfinished desert in the kitchen, I went back in to the living room just in time to hear Stefan say "Lizzie's always told us if anything new that involves us or we should know about, right from the beginning. I didn't think you'd the type to do a kiss 'n' tell book about your relationship, especially not after all that's happened between you two."

I stood there just looking at him, "did you write about Sagittarius?" I asked. Damon's face grew dark, "that's precisely why I wrote it. If you loved me then you'd forget about him."

"If _you_ loved _me_ then you would've come to me first, I would've helped you write it. I didn't want the world to know I was briefly married to a Centaur, I'd get scientists and scholars and god knows who trying to get to Mount Pelion and trying to get information out of me. I can't forget Sagittarius anymore than you can forget some of your past girlfriends and if you truly loved me then you would understand that." I turned and went upstairs to mull it all over and what the consequences would be.

A little while later he came up and saw me sitting on the chair with red puffy eyes, "so even you're against me. I thought soulmates were meant to support each other."

I stared at him not believing what I was hearing, "if you'd have told me in the beginning I would've supported you 100%. Instead I find out through the television that you've written a book that's due to be published next week about our relationship, including the one area that I would rather forget and yet you have the gall to say I'm unsupportive. What about trust Damon? Love is based on trust and if you can't trust me then I guess you don't love me after all." He looked genuinely shocked at that and perhaps a little scared, but only for a second before his mask came down over his face, "you might be right then. Perhaps I don't love you enough after all. I'll have to have a serious think about it tonight, I'm in the spare room tonight by the way" and with that he walked out and slammed the door shut.

I barely slept that night and in the morning went I went in the spare room he had left already for his interview, all I could do was watch on TV half hiding behind a cushion.

It was daytime TV and so the interview wasn't exactly heavy journalism, but all the same they wanted the gossip, they'd read the book and had pages marked. First they said to him that in Atlanta when they came out of the coffin so it were, they announced me as their sister, so when did Damon realise that he actually loved me? He laughed and smiled at them, telling them that looking on back on it the feelings had crept up on him and when he saw me all made up in Atlanta he realised how strongly he felt about me.

"So what happened then? Because in your book it says that you had an argument and you left to go for Italy for a year. Is it true that Lizzie married a Centaur?" I pulled the cushion over my face and groaned, Elena squeezed my arm gently in sympathy as Damon related most of the tale about Sagittarius and how he had thought I was voluntarily marrying him when in reality I had to make a choice. Then he explained to the presenter about the Dragon formerly known as Chris and how I had killed him but how proud he was of me.

After some more questions about why he turned human ("Lizzie can't change into a vampire as she's older then twenty" was all he would say on the subject) what about Elena ("she and I very good friends and she is happily married to my brother," and Bonnie ("again, Bonnie and I are very good friends and she is with Matt at the moment") they finally asked him what next as we were engaged- when was the wedding? All he said was watch this space, then the female presenter remarked that having read the original books she was worried like a lot of the viewers that love had changed him, but she was glad to see he was still the same Damon. By this time he had his most charming smile plastered on his face which meant he was upset, but he thanked he politely and they went to the ads.

We sat there in stunned silence, not knowing what to say or do, Stefan shook his head and said this his brother had gone too far this time. Half an hour later and the Police turned up, they had seen the show and Chris' parents had reported him missing, in light of the current information they put me in handcuffs despite Stefans' protestations and just as they opened the back door of the car Damon pulled up, "what's going on?" he demanded.

"We're taking Miss Roberts in for questioning on the murder of Christopher Stiles. We'll need to take a statement from you as well sir." Damon stared at me, his eyes wide and furious as I was placed in the back of the car and driven off, I didn't say a word to him.

They got me a lawyer who argued that the evidence was circumstantial and wouldn't hold up in court, then they offered me a reduced sentence if I pleaded guilty to Manslaughter and co-operated fully I would get 20 years or less, he asked that we have some time to think about it and the detectives left us alone. "I think the only option we have is to plead guilty of manslaughter due to self defence and as you don't have any previous convictions try and get the sentence reduced. That way with good behaviour you'll be more likely to get parole and released in about 5 years."

The colour must've drained from my face because he asked if I was okay, I shook my head and burst out crying, but strangely all I could think about was the fact that I didn't think Damon would wait for me. And how much I'd miss him.

The detectives came back in with a grim look on their face, "you're free to go." I stared at them in shock, "we've had some new information and you're free to go." I got up and my lawyer escorted me out of the room to the entrance where I saw Ben walking into an interview room, he turned and waved at me then he was gone. Just as I was digesting all of this something made me look to the waiting area where Damon sat grim faced, he got up when I walked over.

"Are you free?" I nodded, I followed him out to the car in silence. There was no holding hands, no kissing and no touching, then when I got in the car and he started the engine he turned to me and said "I wanted to write a book to put all those stupid gold-digging rumours to rest once and for all. I thought you'd like being the star of your own book, I thought that the fans would read about you and understand you more, I didn't anticipate the police getting involved- or the dragons' brother turning up," he looked out of his window and then as he put the car into gear I asked him

"what about us? Are we okay?"

He turned back and kissed the back of my hand tenderly, "yes, we are okay."


	15. The Invitation

The book was hastily edited after that, it had been fun to wind up Damon after he had a big row with his publishers about changing it after it had been printed. They had told him in light of what had happened and what could potentially happen if they published the book as it was, he had two days to change it and submit it. "How the hell am I going to do that?" he had ranted, "no one could rewrite a book in two days!"

"Unless it was skilfully edited instead of entirely re-written. Why can't your editor run through it?" I'd asked, which was a big mistake.

"Because I fired her and told her I'd edit the book myself after what's just happened." I held my face in hands and groaned, no one at that publishing company would want to work with him ever again after this.

"What you need is someone who knows you well enough to write about you," Bonnie pointed out.

Damon shot her a glance that told her she was making a statement of the bleedin' obvious, but then Elena chimed in with "I think you need someone who you can't sack when things go wrong." I grinned at her, as Damon sat down with the book and put a cross through the first page, "so you haven't thought about hiring anyone closer to home?" asked Matt.

Damon looked at him slightly confused and angry that he was being interrupted, "I have no idea what you mean," he snapped.

"They mean you should let Lizzie help you to edit the book," sighed Stefan who sat on the sofa munching on an apple and trying to read the paper.

"That's not a bad idea actually, come Elizabeth. Let's go upstairs and edit this somewhere quieter." I rolled my eyes behind his back causing a couple of sniggers but did as I was told.

The main content stayed the same, I tweaked a few things like no names and instead of the dragon being my next door neighbour I had Damon make him out to be a handsome stranger who carried my bags for me and then attacked me. I also refused to have Sagittarius in there, so it was changed so in the book I ran off with a Greek man and went back to collect a couple of bits when I realised what Damon meant to me.

With all this going on and the steady stream of interview requests it was no surprise that things started to get a little stressed in the house.

So when I heard that a close friend of mine had split up from her boyfriend who I also knew every well, I offered to go down to Portsmouth and join a small group of her closest friends in a cheer up Kelly night, stopping off at a couple of her favourite pubs and ending up at her favourite club.

Damon was up to his eyeballs in interviews and photoshoots and Stefan had Elena away for a romantic holiday in Florence, leaving Matt and Bonnie with virtually the house to themselves.

I was staying at my Mums' house for the weekend and much to Damons' puzzlement hadn't selected one of my favourite designer dresses that I wore when I went out with the girls, but rather a reasonably cheap dress that I bought from Miss Selfridge although I did make a concession and pack my favourite sparkly Jimmy Choo sandals with delicious stripper heels as they were more comfortable.

I was staying with my friend and for old times sake we bought cheap wine, vodka, rum and peach Schnapps and mixed it with a carton of orange juice. Then we got dressed up and played my favourite drinking game called Ride The Bus and much to everyones' hilarity and my dread I was extremley unlucky and got to ride the bus twice which meant drinking various amounts of the mixture that we had created, then once we got bored we headed out to the Students' Union, the floor was reasonably big and it was packed solid.

Some people would describe it as a meat market, fresher boys on the hunt for their next one night stand, the Rugby boys gunning each other on and holding competitions on who could down the most drinks in a night or how many seconds it took to down a pint of Snakebite. There was no better way of letting your hair down than joining the free for all on the dancefloor as everyone jostled for space and I was loving it, the DJ played a particular track that was popular in the charts at the moment and suddenly the whole floor was heaving with everyone jumping around to the beat and shouting out the chorus.

Eventually we paid 50p each and got the safety bus that the university laid on to take really drunk students home. The next morning I came round to the sound of my phone ringing, it was Damon.

"Hi," I croaked, hating the sound of my own voice.

"You don't sound too good my dear," he said in that oh so amused voice of his.

"I'm still drunk and I don't feel too good. Is it urgent or can I call you back later?" The sound of his laughter normally made my knees go weak, but right now all I wanted to do was stick my head down the nearest toilet.

"I'll let you go then, I just called to see how you were," i.e. he was checking up on me and generally being the Damon we all love to hate: an arse.

"Bye," I didn't wait for him to hang up before I ran to worship at the altar of the porcelain goddess. The sound woke up the other girls and the random bloke who was on the sofa downstairs, don't ask me how he got there because no one could remember and even he had vague memories of seeing the sofa and feeling tired.

As we all sat on the various chairs that were scattered around with cups of tea and coffee I turned to Kelly and said "we defiantly have to do this again."

She laughed at me and said "nah; you'll be famous when you marry your boyfriend and then you won't want to come down here, you might get your Jimmy Choos dirty."

"Well the ones I wore last night need a little clean but they survived," her face was a picture but as we were all feeling a bit delicate none of us had the courage to get up.

By three O clock I had recovered sufficiently to call my fiancée but unusually his phone was switched off, so I rang Matt but couldn't get an answer and then Bonnie. For the three of them to have their phones switched off at the same time worried me, I wished desperately I could phone Stefan but as he was in Italy with Elena I was loathe to disturb him unless a real emergency.

Another hour went and I had packed my stuff up, I was just about to say goodbye to my friends when Damon finally called to say he was in Portsmouth, where was I and he'd pick me up. "Head towards Fratton Station and park in the retail park next to KFC, I'll meet you there," I was curious and worried that he would come all the way over here to meet me, but my friend viewed it as an opportunity to meet the gorgeous former vampire that they heard so much about.

So when the Ferrari pulled in there was five or six of us standing there talking to each other and laughing quietly, we were just beginning to sober up. He got out of the car and I introduced him, my friends all went a nice shade of pink as he smiled at them and nodded politely, then when I had finally hugged everyone goodbye he took my bag and put it in the car as I climbed into the Ferrari and waved until we were out of sight.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with a grin, my stomach answered and he laughed, "that's a good sign, you enjoyed your night out then?"

"It was great, just like old times, getting drunk, dancing at the Union, only this time I was fighting off all the cute fresher boys. Oh and there was some random bloke on the couch this morning, no one can remember how he got there, not even him, but we found out later he'd lost his keys so Kelly told him he could spend the night." Damon kept his eyes on the road and smiled his very sweetest smile, "don't be like that. Do you really think I'd cheat on you?"

"When you're drunk you're capable of anything" he muttered darkly. "But I know you wouldn't cheat on me; No one would, it's impossible." I said nothing but stared out of the window smirking to myself, "what's so funny?"

"You, you're so modest sometimes" I grinned at him, typically he just laughed at this and flashed me one of my favourite smiles.

"Well it's a good job I have you then isn't it?"

We got home and he fixed me a bacon sandwich and a cup of tea (bacon being about the only thing he could cook without setting off the smoke alarms). I still wasn't feeling very clever so I went off to bed to sleep it off, when I woke up a couple of hours later I realised that the bedroom door was open and there was someone silhouetted in the doorway, I switched the light on and put my arm over my eyes as the light began to hurt my eyes.

"Sleeping during the day and light hurting your eyes? I think you've had a little too much of Damons' blood," I got out of bed and Stefan hugged me lightly. He had developed an accent again and Damon had obviously told him what I'd been up to as you could see his eyes sparkling with amusement and mischief. "How was Florence? When did you get back?"

He laughed at the questions, "if you're feeling better why don't you come downstairs for some dinner and I'll tell you all about it."

So over dinner Elena told us about Florence and the museums and art galleries, Stefan had bought me a selection of postcards from the Natural History Museum, some coffee and biscotti to dip in the coffee. About halfway through dinner I glanced over at Damon who was looking relaxed and dare I say it, happy. He realised I was looking at him and he shot me a sly grin and I grinned back, it struck me how great it was to sit around a dinner table with people who were virtually my family and have a bit of a laugh and a joke.

After dinner the Wii came out causing the rivalry between Matt and Stefan to come to a head in Super Smash Bros Brawl, we watched the first couple of times as Stefan trounced his friend only for Matt to come back fighting- literally. There was a lot of shouting involved and Bonnie and Elena moved to the reception room to talk while Damon took me upstairs, Stefan and Matt were so involved in what they were doing they had no idea everyone had abandoned them.

"I think the time has come for us to set a date for the wedding, don't you? We've been betrothed for a few months now and I nearly lost you over that stupid book I wrote, I'm not going to make the same mistake again." I found I couldn't breathe, it was if he'd proposed to me all over again, he laughed at the look on my face but then his smile faded as quickly as it had come.

"There is just one other thing though, my brother is due for a meeting with the lord of the Night World and in light of recent events the invitation has been extended to everyone. To be honest I'm half tempted to turn around and make some excuse as I have a feeling it'll turn out to be a recruitment drive."

"Are you mad?" he looked at me in astonishment. "If Thierry is there then chances are his soulmate Hannah Snow will be there as well,"

"Your point being?" Damon couldn't see it at all.

"Hannah Snow is going to be my new best friend, I know that for a fact because she likes dinosaurs as well as vampires and cavemen. I also like Dinosaurs and vampires, so if you're not going then that's fine but I really want to go."

"It's a recruitment drive Elizabeth, Thierry is after more foot soldiers and my brother is falling for it hook, line and sinker as you people say. If you want to go then I suggest you let Stefan know tomorrow," he got up to leave with a look on his face that told me he wasn't happy.

"I don't want to go if you're not going then. It was painful enough being away from you for a day, but any longer and I'd go mad, but I'll go let Stefan and Elena know now so I can get a full report of what it's like and if Quinn really does look like you." I got up and went downstairs to the family room where Matt and Stefan were still battling it out, I opened my mouth to speak and another voice behind me spoke for me.

"We were just coming to let you know that we're going to this foolish meet and greet of Theirrys," Stefan clocked my surprise and grinned.

"You'll need part clothes, he's throwing a two day ball for daybreakers in our honour and this one will last for two days. I'm getting more details tomorrow when I talk to him." Stefan turned his attention back to the game and I turned my attention on Damon, "I'm not having you swooning over this Quinn vampire. Especially if there's alcohol involved, but then again it might be amusing to see what he makes of someone else rather than Rashel giving him a dressing down." I laughed hard at that one and gave my soulmate a cheeky grin, "I'll have to compare notes with Rashel then."

I hardly made it to the first floor when he caught up with me, his black eyes sparkling dangerously at the prospect of dragging me kicking and screaming upstairs to bed.


	16. The Pauper and the Pregnant Princess

Over the next couple of weeks Elena, Bonnie and I sorted out our clothes and decided what we were going to take and what we needed to buy. As some of my dresses had plunging necklines I thought that they would be a bit inappropriate, but Damon quite happily helped me pick out some glamorous evening wear and then promptly turned his nose up at my day outfits.

"I want you to look sleek and stylish, so no you can't pack those jeans or that jumper. In fact, that lot can be ditched altogether." I surveyed the assortment of jeans, jumpers and t-shirts that were laid out on our bed and tried hard to see what was so wrong about them, "what if I just buy a couple of new tops? You know, a couple of roll neck jumpers, long sleeved tops, that sort of thing."

"Elizabeth," he sighed in that I'm trying to be patient but you're pushing it voice, "I'm not asking you to get rid of anything, I just thought you might like to go shopping and buy some different, more fashionable clothes to go away with."

He picked a couple of tops that I though looked really nice and smart, when he saw they didn't have a designer label he dropped them back down on the bed, "by dressing in these clothes you are sending a message out to people that I am either too tight with my money or I have none and so you are forced to dress like a pauper!" I didn't even respond to that, I just went downstairs, grabbed my coat and slammed the front door behind me, ignoring his shouts. I just about caught the bus into Richmond, its small High Street crammed with some of the more upmarket high street shops and a few designer shops, so from Richmond I took another bus to Kingston where I was more at home in the shopping centre there.

I walked past it and came to the smaller of the towns two McDonalds, I got a burger and went upstairs to eat it. I could've just stayed in Richmond but I was too angry and it was only small anyway, at least here I could wander round the shops in the warm and end up in Waterstones as usual. Sure enough half an hour later I had found a book that I was going to buy when someone at my shoulder said "I thought I'd find you here, you're in the wrong section though. The Dark Romance section is further down the shop." I would normally have laughed and slapped his arm, but I was still very upset and angry at his comments, so I just ignored him and took my book up to the counter where I paid for it and walked out of the shop to where he was waiting for me.

"I came all the way here after you when I could've just waited for you at home and now you're not speaking to me? I thought you were more adult than that, but I was obviously mistaken as you're acting like a spoilt child who can't have her own way and all because I don't want you to look like a poor relation in front of our hosts." As soon as he said it he knew he'd done wrong, I stormed off into the ladies and hoped he wouldn't be out there when I came back, thankfully he wasn't so I went home where unfortunately he was waiting for me.

I went straight up to my room when I got in but he was there waiting for me, "any normal girl would've jumped at the chance to spend someone elses' money on designer clothes, but with you we have to have a big argument about it and then you go and buy some with your own money just to show your independence. So why did you agree to marry me if you wanted your independence so badly? It would've saved a lot of time and trouble for both of us you know."

"Because I love you Damon, despite the fact that you think I'm an unfashionable pauper who's embarrassing you by picking her own clothes to wear that haven't got a designer label. So let me ask you, the same question, if you're so ashamed of me then why did you ask me to marry you? Was it because you couldn't bear the thought of me with someone else or was it because I ended our relationship in the first place?" I felt like throwing all my designer clothes either at him or in a bin bag and giving them to a charity shop.

"I'm not ashamed of you," he said after a gut wrenching silence "but I am Damon Conte di Salvatore, officially and I dress well so I represent all those around me. As my future wife I expect you to dress in the same manner as me and when I tell you that your wardrobe isn't good enough to see the Lord of the Night World in then I expect you to make the necessary adjustments without a fuss, if you are unhappy with the fact that I have money and you don't then do something about it after we come back. I'm sure some sort of arrangement can be made with my brother," I sat on the bed with my back to him so he wouldn't see the tears.

"Elizabeth," he said softly, sighing as he sat down besides me and put his arms around me, "I don't regret for an instance that we are soulmates. There, see? You've made me say it now, I'm doomed to turn into my brother. But I would like you to understand that although normally you can wear whatever practical clothes you like, we are going to Vegas- Sin City my dear, where hundreds of Witches and Vampires will be looking to see how you dress, who you wear and if you're worthy of the honour being bestowed upon you. You are going to fly out there with me, head to toe designer and you're going to silence any critics and any enemies that may be watching and prove to them that you're more than worthy of being my betrothed and what's more my dear, I will spare no expense on this matter and I have the necessary funds so don't worry about that, did I ever tell you how rich I am?"

"No," I conceded, more then a little curious.

"Beyond your wildest dreams. If The Sunday Times had a rich list for Vampires, I would be very close to the top, forever. Now I'm human I suppose I'll have to settle for topping their normal rich list every year for the rest of my life I suppose."

Job done, I laughed and slapped his arm, our earlier argument forgiven, "you arse!" we both laughed and then he examined my shopping which for once he approved of.

The next morning Elena, Bonnie and I were due to go shopping in London, the girls were looking forward to Harrods whereas I was looking forward to getting some Jelly beans with flavours such as sick, pencil shavings and edible chocolate covered ants from Selfridges for the boys to try, but Elena was sick all morning so we stayed home. She eventually perked up about two o clock and swore off ever trying duck from the new Chinese takeaway we had just found ever again.

But then she was sick the next day and the day after that, Stefan became really worried about her and even Damon was concerned. When Elena was sick Stefan always fell into the trap of thinking the worst, pills and potions from the chemist were tried in case it was something she was eating and he wanted to call a doctor, but Bonnie and I had other ideas.

"I'm fine! It's just a bug or something," she sighed as we came in the room and shut the door behind us. Stefan had been reading about a recent case of Swine Flu and was on the verge of rushing his wife to A&E, so Bonnie and I were having a quiet word to establish if we were right or not.

"Like the duck? Elena you hate duck!" said Bonnie,

"I know, I just wanted to try it, it smelt so nice and it tasted really good as well," she sighed leaning back against her pillows.

"What about breakfast yesterday? You had a croissant with chocolate spread and jam! That's not normal, especially for you, you're always eating healthily," I pointed out but she just put her hands over her ears. Bonnie and I grinned at each other, "you ask. You're her oldest friend."

"Ask me what? Have you been reading that magazine about conspiracy theories again Lizzie?"

"Fortean Times is about weird things in general and I usually skip over the conspiracy bits, don't tell me you've been reading it Elena?" She got up from the bed suddenly and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her, "that's not good," said Bonnie in a low voice.

"I'm sure they have pills for it. Oh god! Stefan's going to be unbearable if it's true, I think I'm going to have to knock him out or get him drunk every night." Bonnie laughed and put her hand over her mouth, "oh that was so funny when you got him to play that drinking game with you, I've never seen anyone so drunk! He wasn't very happy with you though."

I laughed at the memory, the evil streak in me had emerged that night, "he wouldn't be. I emotionally blackmailed him, when Elena couldn't get him to join in I went in all disappointed and okay, it's your choice but I'm really upset. So then when he realised what he'd let himself in for he couldn't back out."

We laughed at that and Elena chose that moment to come out of the bathroom green as grass and shot us a filthy look, "right! When was your last period, out with it!" Elena and I both looked at Bonnie in shock, "Bonnie! I know we're all really close but that's none of your business!"

"Think about Elena, you've been eating stuff you wouldn't normally eat, you're sick in the mornings and Stefan is on the verge of taking you to A&E where you'll have blood tests and urine tests and god knows what."

Elena sighed, she really wasn't her normal self. Her hair wasn't brushed and smelt of sick, it was midday and she was still in her nightgown and on top of all of that the poor girl looked very pale under the green of her face.,"oh my god, I'm pregnant," she whispered as she half sat, half fell on the bed, our faces fell and thoughts ran through my head of abortion clinics to take her to on the quiet, without the boys knowing.

"Oh god! I'm really pregnant!"

She suddenly jumped up beaming and hugged us tightly, we laughed and hugged her back, "I'm betting it's a boy. It has to be, a girl wouldn't cause you so much trouble," I laughed. Bonnie put her hand on Elenas' stomach and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and smiled, then laughed and said "actually it's one of each." That sent us reeling, poor Elena went white and sat on the bed again.

"Twins? Are you sure?" Bonnie nodded vigorously, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Can I tell Stefan? He's going to flip!"

"I'm going to flip at what?"

We hadn't heard Stefan come in, I looked at Bonnie who was beaming from ear to ear and ready to burst. "Your wife has something to tell you, come on Bon." I gave her a look and she flashed me a you spoil sport back as I shoved her out of the room and shut the door behind us. "Don't you think Elena should tell her husband that they're having a baby? It's not our place," Bonnie sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"I suppose so, but we're either all gonna have to move or build an extension, this place isn't big enough."

"Rubbish! We've got a spare room haven't we? That'll do for a few years until they're older, then we can get rid of the library and incorporate the books in the reception room or something. They'd miss us too much if they moved, besides, we're free babysitters. Now, I'm going to break the good news to Uncle Damon," I grinned and headed upstairs to the library where I caught my soulmate red handed, reading his own book Dark Lightning- a reference to the fact that after we broke up and he went to Italy, he dreamt of seeing his soulmate in a flash of lightning that was so brilliant that it not only hurt his eyes and lit up the whole sky with its power, but then a sudden photographic reversal happened and the lightning became dark. It was only then in his dream that he eagerly made his way to the cliff top to see who this all powerful woman was and he was shocked to see me.

"You're still hoping that I might one day turn into the woman in your dream and summon dark lightning down from the sky," I grinned as he looked up from his book with something of guilt and surprise. He put the book down and chuckled as he came over and kissed me on the lips, "ah Elizabeth. You don't understand, the purer white lightning was too pure and brilliant for me and hurt my eyes, but when it changed to the dark lightning I was able to see clearly and I was able to see you." He kissed me passionately but I drew back and laughed, he was being very charming which was very bad, "you need to go and talk to your brother my dear. He has some news about Elena." Damon's face fell, but I grinned at him reassuringly, "it's nothing bad, don't worry. Well, not entirely, but I'm glad we have the room on the top floor, let's put it that way."

Damon rushed downstairs and then came straight back up followed by Stefan who threw his arms round me and kissed both of my cheeks. "Oh Lizzie! Isn't it wonderful? We're going to have a baby!" I looked imploringly at Damon who looked a bit shocked.

"Um, well actually Stefan. If Bonnie's to be believed it's not just one," Stefan went white and if Damon hadn't have stepped forward I think Stefan would have fainted. "Twins? Elena just said she was pregnant!"

"That's because you didn't let her finish brother. Did Bonnie say what the sexes were?" I grinned at him cheekily, "yes Uncle Damon she did. You're going to have a nephew and a niece, if it had been two boys I would've been packing my bags by now," Damon roared with laughter, Stefan just beamed and then hugged his brother before running back downstairs to be with his wife while Damon and I stood looking at each other .

"Don't go getting any ideas Elizabeth, I'm warning you now," I breathed a physical sigh of relief.

"Thank god for that, I've no intention of getting pregnant thanks." I think there was relief on both of our faces at that, I left Damon to his book and went down to try and calm Stefan down.


	17. The Handfasting

The countdown to Vegas had begun.

T minus 4 weeks; Elena got pills from the Doctors to stop her from being sick, Stefan was unbelievably happy, but at the same time his cautionary measures to ensure that nothing went wrong with her pregnancy, often earned him a sharp word from his wife who didn't want to be wrapped up in cotton wool just yet.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and I were secretly looking at wedding dresses when no one else was looking, the reason being was that the dresses we were looking at weren't your average wedding gowns- they were Gothic and Medieval.

"I love that one!" she breathed as she looked at your typical Renaissance style gown, straight and long with flowing sleeves. "No way! You need an ironing board stomach with that one. No, I want something like that black ballgown" I said, it was gathered slightly down the sides to give it that typical Victorian Gothic look that you saw girls wearing in period dramas. In fact there were gowns on the site that had they not been black or burgundy could have come straight out of a Disney film.

"Don't get me wrong, some of the white dresses I've looked are stunning, but, oh I don't know," I sighed and Bonnie looked at me in sympathy. I was about to shut the site down when one particular dress suddenly jumped out at me, it was called Drama Queen and it was a dark purple that stopped three quarters of the way down the skirt and gave way to a black hooped underskirt. The fact that it was made from bridal satin and organza gave it a curious shimmering effect, it had a corseted strapless top with black sequins and the ruching around the mid waist. The skirt was also ruched and it was perfect, the dress of my dreams and even Bonnie was speechless when we looked at all the pictures, but half the Night World who I didn't even know would be coming to the wedding and I had already been told that because of Stefan and Damons' celebrity status, there was a lot riding on the wedding and it had to be perfect.

"Have you two even set a date yet?" asked Bonnie and I shook my head.

"No, not yet, we're doing it after Vegas. I'm beginning to feel as though it's going to be hijacked by the fashion police though, it has to be a certain way otherwise I'll be letting people down and the fans won't like it and then there'll be ructions." I sighed and shut my laptop down, "we'd better get going before we get told off."

At T minus 2 weeks, Stefan was rushing about telling everyone what they should and shouldn't say, how they should address Thierry, he was that nervous and wanted to make a really good impression. He wasn't too impressed when he found me reading a book on early humans though, in fact he went ballistic at me and threatened to leave me behind if I didn't stop reading it as he was worried I would get something into my head when talking to Thierry and he would hear it and get upset.

In fact, it was me that got upset and I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. That night Damon came upstairs with a dark look on his face, "pack stuff for a couple of days. We're getting out of here."

"Where are we going?" I asked, but he gave me an odd look and grinned,

"never mind about that." So I packed a light bag and we headed off into the night, I had no idea where we were going and if he'd told Stefan but right now the atmosphere in the house was unbearable and we needed to get away. So we drove through the night and Damon finally pulled up outside a large Tudor half timbered building, we were shown to a panelled room with a four poster bed and a huge stone fireplace with a smaller, more modern, red brick one built inside.

Damon unloaded the car and brought up a huge dress bag, a suit bag and the cases, he took the suit bag and went to walk out of the door, "where are you going?" I asked suddenly, something wasn't right here.

"Get changed into the dress, the carriage outside is waiting for you. I'll see you soon Elizabeth." Then he just walked out, leaving me standing there gobsmacked. I opened the dress bag and gasped, it was the dress I had seen online- Drama Queen, only it had a fairly large train- a big purple bow with black satin flowing out from underneath it. There was also a small organza bag with a black velvet choker that had a celtic cross hanging from it with a small piece of Lapis in the middle that made me smile, long dangly Lapis earrings and elbow length black velvet gloves.

As I took the dress out I noticed a long black velvet cloak behind it, a medieval style long black velvet cloak. I wondered if Stefan knew Damon had taken his cloak, or if Damon thought I was worried about Victorian traditions, either way there was nothing I could do now.

The dress fit me like a glove, it always amazed me how my boyfriend could buy me clothes that fit me so perfectly, there was a knock on the door and two hotel staff came in. Damon had paid them very well to do my hair and make up so I was turned into a proper Gothic drama queen, dark and beautiful, they also had a pair of high heeled lace up Victorian boots that he had left at reception for me.

The transformation complete, I stepped put of the entrance to the hotel with Stefans' cloak wrapped around me and into the Hansom Cab with the black horse (what else?) that was waiting patiently for me. It took off at a smart trot and I wished dearly to ride the horse but it would have been impossible with a hooped skirt, besides, the sky was rumbling threateningly.

Fifteen minutes later and he turned onto what I thought was a field, he got down and opened the small doors at the side, helping me down. When I turned to where he pointed with a grin I realised where I was as lightning lit up the sky, I was on Salisbury Plain and about to walk down the path from the heel stone to the Stonehenge itself where my lover was waiting for me.

The cab driver gave me a small bouquet of black roses and I set off down the path, the thunder rumbling overhead and the lightning lighting up the horizon, until I eventually stepped inside the henge and made my way to the Altar stone inside the circle where Damon was waiting for me in full medieval splendour that made my heart leap into my mouth.

"You've forgotten the date my love." I looked at him blankly and then he laughed, "it's the 23rd of September my dear, the Autumnal Equinox where day and night are both equals. You look stunning by the way."

I blushed, then grinned at him and said "you're looking particularly gorgeous tonight Damon, I can hardly wait for the end of the ceremony," he gave me a wicked grin and then we were interrupted by the priest.

"Lord and Lady, come forth on this night of nights to witness and honour this most ancient of rites. Now, we need someone to call the Southern corner." I looked at Damon who just grinned.

"Allow me, ma chérie." I turned in surprise and saw a very tall blonde vampire who was grinning at Damon, my first thought was that it was Lestat de Lioncourt, but when I saw the huge great black dog at his side I knew it wasn't him. "I call upon the guardians of the South, the dragons and their fire, I bid you to protect this circle and aid in this rite," he winked at me and I realised from the silence it was my turn.

"I call upon the guardians of the West, home of water and of Llyr. I bid you to protect the circle and aid in this rite." I turned to the priest who was clearly nervous about performing a hand fasting in a mysteriously quiet Stonehenge, he cleared his throat though and with a nervous look at the tall blonde vampire said "I call upon the guardians of the North, home of the Earth and Cernunnous. I bid you to protect this circle and aid this rite," as the lightning flashed I thought just for a moment I saw a tall figure with horns standing by the stones at the edge of the circle.

"I call upon the guardians of the East, home of Air and Arianrhod, I bid you to protect this circle and aid this rite." I stared at Damon in surprise, how did he know about Arianrhod, the Celtic goddess of the air and the Sliver Wheel? But he wasn't looking at me and we all finished with "as above, so below, so mote it be."

"Damon and Elizabeth, you have entered the sacred circle before the Lord and Lady to enter into this hand fasting ceremony. This is a bond that cannot be broken and will last as long as your love for each other, do you understand?" We nodded our consent and as Damon held out his hand, I put mine over it, the priest pulled out a long piece of golden rope.

"At this time when day and night are both equal. Damon, do you promise to bring light to the dark and to honour and cherish?"

"I do," he said with a grin at me that made my legs feel weak.

"Elizabeth, do you promise to embrace the moon and become the light of the day? And to honour and cherish Damon?"

"I do" I could barely breath, the atmosphere had changed, the sky was suddenly still and clear but there was a presence in the circle like nothing I had ever felt. I couldn't even hear the traffic of the motorway nearby, all I could hear was silence. The priest solemnly tied our hands with the rope, saying "I bind you to each other. I bind you to honour your vows to love and cherish one another as long as love shall lasts, do you have any vows of your own to say?"

Damon cleared his throat, "Elizabeth. Our lives are entwined the same as our hands, we are night and day, light and dark. On the day of the year when night and dark are equal, I pledge my vow to be your opposite in all that you do."

Just for a moment I was worried in case he went all romantic and soppy on me, I was genuinely relieved. "Damon, I always knew we were destined for each other. Deep down from the moment I read about you I wanted you and the day when night and day are equal, I join my life to yours to show you that I am your equal and that you are my opposite in everything that I do."

In the name of the Goddess and of the God, I call upon those here to bear witness that Damon and Elizabeth have been tied with a bond that cannot be broken. May you both grow in wisdom and love and may your lives be full of happiness, so mote it be!"

Everyone murmured "so mote it be" and Damon bent down and kissed me long and hard. As the priest began to undo the circle I turned to the tall blonde vampire and said, "you must be Sage. I'm pleased to meet you and this must be Cerberus."

The big, black dog gave me a half hearted wag of the tail when I stroked him but there was fire in the eyes. "He is of the Wild Hunt, a hell hound," Sage was looking at me curiously but I smiled back up at him.

"Where my ancestors came from we called them Black Shucks." Damon was glaring at me but Sage just laughed, "oui. I had herd of the term, I hope you don't mind but when mon petit tyrant over there invited me to witness his hand fasting I couldn't say no."

"Not at all, it was lovely to meet you, but we have to be going."

We walked back down the path to the heel stone and Damon was still glaring at me, "how did you know about Sage?" I gave him one of those looks, he sighed and rolled his eyes towards the heavens, muttering "I might have guessed" to himself.

"I'd better call Stefan when we get back to tell him we're on a little break, he'll be having kittens by now."

"Must we talk about my brother and spoil our night of fun? He'll be having kittens as you say, with very good reason, whenever we go away together something always happens. But if it pleases you my dear, I'll phone him very quickly when we get back." I grinned up at Damon as he helped me into the carriage and we trotted off as the sun rose over the henge, bathing it in soft light and from the carriage the view was brilliant as the light shone through the big Sarsen stones.

After we got back to the hotel phoning Stefan was soon forgotten about and by the time we arrived home two days later Stefan was not very happy with either of us. In fact, he saw us pull up and was there to meet me when I walked in carrying my dress, "where the hell have you two been? We've been worried sick about you!" he scolded.

"Sorry, we just went on a little impromptu dirty weekend away," I grinned and when he looked pointedly at the dress bag I added "and to pick up my wedding dress."

"Liar." I looked at Stefan in astonishment that he should come right out and say such a thing, I heard Damon take a deep breath in behind me and I had to think fast to dissolve the situation but Stefan wasn't letting me off that easily. "Elizabeth Roberts, don't lie to me because I know when you're not telling the truth, you eloped with my brother to get married didn't you?"

At this moment in time Stefan looked and sounded a lot like his brother which scared me, I looked at Damon for help but he had a scowl on his face, so to save a lot of heart ache I confessed.

"Not exactly, we had a hand fasting at Stonehenge, but it's not the legally binding kind. I'm sorry Stefan, Damon organised it as a surprise for me. I had no idea what was happening until we got to Salisbury."

Stefan glared at his brother, "I thought being in love changed you Damon, but you're still the most selfish person I know- only doing what you want and not considering anyone else in the matter."

Damon stepped forward with his fist raised and I jumped in between them, trying to hold him back.


End file.
